Trop fort, le Mangemort 2
by benebu
Summary: COMPLETE. Severus n'a pas l'air dans son assiette. Mais est ce que Lucius et Smudger sont vraiment les personnes les mieux placées pour lui donner un coup de main ? Traduction de la fic de shiv5468.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire de Shiv5468. Moi, je traduis…_

**Trop fort le Mangemort, 2**

Smudger avait un visage honnête.

Ça lui avait bien rendu service dans les Mauvais Vieux Jours, quand il s'était agi de récolter des informations. Plus d'un Mangemort avait amèrement regretté le moment où il avait confié son plan à ce Bon Vieux Smudger, pour se rendre compte que finalement les choses ne se déroulaient pas exactement comme prévu, et que Smudger s'en sortait blanc comme neige.

Mais pour le moment, il était loin d'être convaincu que ce soit un tel avantage, et il était en train de se demander s'il était trop tard pour commencer à agir un peu plus comme Severus, que personne n'avait jamais appelé Ce Bon Vieux Severus de toute sa vie, même quand on était sûr qu'il ne pouvait pas entendre.

Cependant, le moment était peut-être mal choisi pour se lancer dans un tel changement, puisque les confidences qui lui étaient livrées autour d'un verre étaient celles d'une Hermione bouleversée-mais-qui-le-cachait-bien. Ça lui éviterait peut-être de devoir écouter les détails de l'état actuel de sa relation avec Severus, mais ça risquait de l'impliquer dans des ennuis d'envergure bien plus importante.

Quels que soient les doutes qu'Hermione puisse avoir, Smudger ne doutait pas un instant que si Severus pensait qu'il se mêlait de sa relation de couple, il ne se donnerait pas la peine de choisir entre les mauvais sorts et le poison.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a, » disait-elle. « Il me semble tellement… distant et… ailleurs en ce moment, et il a toujours 'mal à la tête'. » Elle rougit.

Smudger tressaillit. Il ne tenait vraiment pas à penser au S-E-X-E et à la jeune Hermione en même temps, parce que si Severus l'apprenait jamais – et avec sa Légilimencie, c'était garanti – Smudger serait de l'histoire ancienne.

Et de la géographie, selon toute vraisemblance, si on tenait compte de la surface sur laquelle on pourrait retrouver les morceaux de son corps.

Severus n'était pas du genre à attendre qu'il lui explique comment cette idée lui était entrée dans le crâne, et pourquoi c'était une pensée tout à fait innocente. Surtout si la jeune Hermione rentrait à la maison pour annoncer qu'elle pensait qu'ils feraient mieux de se séparer quelque temps.

Ça semblait être son plan pour le moment, et il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la façon dont il pouvait aider. Oh, ça remettrait peut-être en place les idées de Snappy, en lui faisant réaliser à quel point il tenait à elle, mais ensuite il se mettrait à bouder, et monterait sur ses grands chevaux, persuadé que c'était à elle de revenir. Avant qu'ils ne comprennent quoi que ce soit, ils seraient séparés pour de bon, et il devrait écouter des mois et des mois de jérémiades de la part de Severus, sur l'air de '_le destin m'a vraiment dans le collimateur_'.

Du coup, c'était à Smudger d'arranger leurs problèmes.

« Je suis sûr que tout va bien, » affirma Smudger, essayant d'endiguer le flot d'Informations Non Désirées. « Il est seulement un peu fatigué, avec son nouveau boulot, et puis son anniversaire approche. Ça le rend toujours un peu chose. Et ce n'est pas n'importe lequel cette année, il va avoir quarante ans. »

Hermione ne semblait pas convaincue, mais elle était prête à se laisser rassurer. « Est-ce que tu es sûr que c'est ça ? Il ne t'a parlé de rien d'autre, si ? »

« Il l'a peut-être fait, » admit Smudger, sans mentionner le fait qu'il n'avait probablement pas écouté.

Severus lui avait parlé de quelque chose en long en large et en travers la semaine dernière, d'accord, mais les Gars n'étaient pas vraiment pourvu de l'équipement nécessaire rayon partage des sentiments. Ils accordaient leur sympathie virile, payaient des verres, et parlaient de Quidditch jusqu'à ce que le moment de faiblesse soit passé. Ils ne donnaient pas dans l'écoute et les conseils raisonnables : les filles étaient faites pour ça. Ou les familiers, à la rigueur.

On pouvait toujours compter sur son animal familier pour offrir une oreille bienveillante, et une léchouille (ou une mâchouille, le cas échéant) amicale pour vous soutenir. Il avait de plus l'avantage de vous encourager à suivre la décision que vous aviez prise au départ.

En fait, les familiers étaient mieux que les filles, qui avaient tendance à avoir des Opinions, et qui vous diraient d'être raisonnable, ce qui était peut-être un Bon Conseil, mais certainement pas celui que vous aviez envie d'entendre.

« Alors ? » demanda Hermione. « Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? »

« Tu ne pense quand même pas que je vais trahir une confidence, » répliqua t'il, dissimulant habilement le fait qu'il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. « Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que quoi qu'il ait dans le crâne, ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait qu'il n'est pas heureux avec toi. »

« Alors c'est simplement son anniversaire, c'est ça ? »

Smudger agita un doigt en sa direction. « Mais ne lui dis pas que tu tiens ça de moi, d'accord ? » Mission accomplie, rupture évitée, Smudger put se détendre. A la réflexion, il toucherait deux mots à Snappy la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait, pour lui faire remarquer qu'une pouliche haut de gamme comme Hermione n'appréciait pas tellement d'être ignorée, et qu'il ferait bien de faire quelques efforts.

Hermione hocha la tête. « Je me demande… »

Le sang de Smudger se glaça. Hermione se demandant quelque chose, peu probable que ce soit de bon augure.

« Je me demande si une fête d'anniversaire lui remonterait le moral. »

« Ne vas pas t'imaginer ça un seul instant, » répliqua Smudger. Son imagination pouvait à la limite lui fournir une image mentale d'un Severus en chapeau pointu, mais ce n'était pas un Severus heureux. En fait, il avait l'air presque aussi malheureux qu'il l'était quand il enseignait encore à Poudlard. Smudger avait toujours du mal à se faire au nouveau Severus, quasi-souriant, mais il n'avait pas la moindre envie de voir revenir l'ancien Snappy, qui le fusillerait du regard par dessus sa chope.

« Je ne pensais à rien d'extravagant, je sais bien qu'il aurait horreur de ça – simplement une soirée tranquille au pub avec les Gars. Si on parvient à l'occuper, il n'aura pas le temps de broyer du noir. Après quelques pintes de crème de menthe, il redeviendra lui-même, aussi sarcastique qu'à l'accoutumée. »

Après quelques pintes de crème de menthe, il serait à l'horizontale, et leur chanterait la version obscène de '_Sept Serpentards s'en revenant d'Inverness_'. Avec tous les gestes, dont certains étaient vraiment élaborés.

Smudger sourit. « Je pense que c'est une idée formidable, Hermione. Ça lui remontera un peu le moral. »

« Tu ferais n'importe quoi pour pouvoir boire gratis, pas vrai ? »

Smudger eut l'air blessé. « Non, c'est faux. Pas n'importe quoi. »

« Ne t'en fais pas, ton secret est en sécurité avec moi. »

Il y eut un silence confortable, pendant qu'Hermione manœuvrait entre les décorations de son verre à cocktail sans se crever un œil. Ils étaient dans un abreuvoir moldu plus classe que ceux auxquels Smudger était accoutumé. Les boissons étaient servies dans des verres hauts pour les filles, avec une véritable forêt sur les bords, et un stupide parapluie qui était un véritable danger pour la santé. Les garçons devaient se contenter de bières exotiques – horreur !- qui étaient servies en bouteille, avec une espèce de morceau de fruit coincé dans le goulot. Le barman l'avait regardé bizarre quand il avait réclamé un verre, mais Smudger avait insisté. Il prétendait peut-être avoir des manières un peu rustres, mais sa maman lui avait appris les bonnes manières.

Et puis, il valait mieux subir les inconvénients d'un bar à la mode que de courir le risque que cette rencontre ne revienne aux oreilles de Severus. Il pouvait se passer d'un deuxième Serpentard furieux à ses trousses dans la semaine. C'était vraiment une curieuse ironie qui faisait qu'il se retrouvait toujours dans des situations telles qu'un esprit soupçonneux – et y avait-il autre chose chez les Serpentards ? – aurait pu croire qu'il essayait de séduire sa femme ou sa petite amie.

Si Lucius et Severus parvenaient tous les deux à la même conclusion, et alliaient leurs forces, il se retrouverait vraiment dans le pétrin.

« Hermione, » demanda t'il. « Est-ce que Severus a eu des nouvelles de Lucius ou de Narcissa récemment ? »

« Non, pas pour autant que je sache. Pourquoi ? »

Smudger soupira, et fixa pensivement son verre.

« Hermione ? »

« Hmm. »

Smudger hésita. Il avait besoin de conseils, mais il n'avait pas l'habitude de se confier aux autres.

« Ecoute, » lui dit-elle. « Tu m'as écoutée babiller à propos de Severus. Crache le morceau, il n'y a pas de problème. C'est à mon tour de te rendre la pareille. »

Smudger prit une profonde inspiration, et commença à raconter. « Tonks ne doit pas entendre parler de cette histoire. Non, ce n'est pas ça, » dit-il, remarquant l'expression désapprobatrice d'Hermione. « Je veux juste éviter qu'elle n'aille faire quelque chose d'idiot. Si elle en entend parler, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle fera, mais quoi que ce soit, ça n'améliorera certainement pas les choses. »

« Je serai muette, c'est promis. »

« Ça a commencé la semaine dernière. Narcissa m'a invité à venir prendre le thé avec elle. »

Il avait été pour le moins surpris que Madame Malefoy le contacte. Leurs chemins ne s'étaient pas réellement croisés auparavant, mise à part l'invitation cordiale qu'elle lui avait toujours envoyée pour le pique-nique annuel des Mangemorts, invitation qu'il avait à chaque fois poliment acceptée. Il lui serrait alors la main en arrivant, avant de filer vers le bar aussi vite que possible.

Il avait accepté, principalement parce qu'il valait mieux ne pas contrarier un Malefoy, et en toute petite partie parce qu'il était curieux de savoir ce qu'elle lui voulait. La curiosité avait tué le chat, après tout, et elle pourrait très bien blesser le Smudger s'il n'était pas prudent.

Et Smudger était tout, sauf imprudent.

Il y avait de vieux Serpentards, et il y avait des Serpentards téméraires, mais il n'y avait pas de vieux Serpentard téméraire, tel était sa ligne de conduite, qu'il résumait la plupart du temps par la phrase : « Ne te porte jamais volontaire. »

Les choses avaient commencé comme il s'y était attendu : elle l'avait invité dans le Petit Salon et lui avait offert le thé, avec des crumpets. Le Petit Salon, c'était la pièce qu'ils utilisaient pour les invités à qui ils essayaient de passer la pommade, mais pas d'impressionner à mort pour les soumettre. Contrairement au Grand Salon, les chaises y étaient confortables et bien rembourrées. Il avait été un peu déçu de ne pas voir le Grand Salon. D'après la rumeur, le plafond n'était qu'une immense peinture, dans laquelle on pouvait voir une nymphe et un satyre se livrer à des activités vraiment coquines, cachés au milieu des sujets classiques et des nuages amoncelés.

« J'imagine que vous n'avez rien d'un peu plus fort ? » avait-il répondu. Depuis toutes ces années qu'il la connaissait, jamais il ne l'avait vue avec une mèche de cheveux de travers, ou une robe un peu chiffonnée. Elle était toute en perfection glacée, et à peu près aussi attirante qu'un iceberg. C'était amusant d'essayer de froisser cette sérénité en ignorant l'étiquette, qui demandait qu'il s'asseye là pour siroter du Darjeeling et grignoter un sandwich au concombre

Le concombre, ça lui donnait des gaz.

« Bien sûr, » avait-elle répondu, sans se troubler le moins du monde. « De la bière, par exemple ? »

Il avait hoché la tête, commençant à comprendre que quoi que veuille Narcissa, ce devait être sérieux si elle était prête à servir de la bière à un péquenaud comme lui. Il s'était bien dit que Narcissa recherchait probablement autre chose que le plaisir de sa compagnie en l'invitant comme ça. La seule chose qui pouvait l'intéresser, c'étaient les activités de Lucius, alors il avait préparé ses bobards à l'avance. Il avait peut-être un visage honnête, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il pouvait se reposer uniquement dessus. Il fallait aussi que son ton soit sincère. Il s'était entraîné à dire ses répliques devant son miroir, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse nier toute connaissance des dernières infidélités de Lucius sans le moindre tressaillement, alors qu'ils prenaient les paris pour savoir combien de maîtresses il avait en même temps.

Une seule en ce moment, semblait-il, mais personne ne croyait ça. Ça voulait simplement dire qu'il couvrait bien ses traces. Les Gars avaient passé plus d'une soirée peinarde, à se demander ce qu'il pouvait bien faire, et avec qui. Les moldus avaient _Les Feux de l'Amour_, les Sang Purs avaient la vie privée de Malefoy.

Un elfe de maison fut convoqué, et la bière apportée et goûtée. Elle n'était pas mauvaise, vraiment – servie à la température de la pièce, comme il se devait, et certainement meilleure que la meilleure pinte du Chaudron Baveur.

« Dites-moi, Monsieur Smudger, » avait-elle demandé. « Comment allez-vous ? »

« Bien, bien. » Il ne l'avait pas invitée à l'appeler 'seulement Smudger', il ne tenait pas à se retrouver si familier avec Madame Malefoy.

« Vous et mon mari êtes amis, n'est-ce pas ? »

Smudger était un peu estomaqué qu'elle parle d'amitié. Ils s'étaient à peine parlés plus d'une ou deux fois, et à chaque fois, ça avait été pour que Lucius lui donne des ordres. Peut-être que les Malefoy pensaient que c'était ça, un ami : quelqu'un qui faisait ce qu'on lui demandait de faire sans qu'on ait besoin de le leur répéter. « Nous nous connaissons, » avait-il prudemment répondu.

Elle sourit, d'un air un peu faux. « Voyons, Monsieur Smudger, ce n'est pas la peine d'être si timide, je vous assure. Je connais tous les petits secrets de mon mari, comme vos réunions, par exemple. » Elle parvint à donner l'impression qu'elle parlait de réunions furtives, sournoises, et surtout ultra-secrètes : une véritable conspiration.

C'était peut-être faux, mais plutôt flatteur, et définitivement un coup de fouet à son ego de Serpentard.

« Oh, » dit-il.

« Est-ce que vous pensez ça se passe bien ? »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Les tentatives de Lucius de mettre le monde magique à ses pieds ? » avait-elle répliqué avec un brin d'exaspération.

« Je ne saurais pas vraiment dire. Il ne se confie pas à moi, vous savez, » avait-il répondu, se préparant à subir le contre-interrogatoire de sa vie sur le sujet. Il avait eu bien tort. Ce n'étaient pas les infidélités de Lucius qui intéressaient Narcissa, mais celles qu'elle pouvait commettre.

Pour être précis, elle avait décidé que Lucius était à bout de souffle, physiquement autant que politiquement, et elle commençait ses entretiens de recrutement pour lui trouver un remplaçant.

Par promotion canapé.

Elle avait été impressionnée par son Ordre de Merlin (seconde classe), et avait pensé qu'il serait facile à manipuler – dans de nombreux sens du terme – afin de devenir le prochain Ministre fantoche, et le futur Monsieur Narcissa Smudger.

Elle l'avait plaqué contre le mur, et avait essayé de mettre ses mains à des endroits qui étaient réservés à Tonks. Et elle avait pris le fait qu'il se débatte pour des encouragements.

Il avait eu du mal à s'en sortir vivant et intact, et ça lui avait donné plus de respect encore pour Lucius et sa capacité à traiter avec cette espèce de veuve noire. Depuis, il s'inquiétait de ce qu'elle allait dire à Lucius. Il repensait à la femme de Potiphar (1), et il n'avait pas la moindre envie d'être accusé d'avoir chapardé l'argenterie des Malefoy.

« Hum, » dit Hermione, après qu'il eut fini de lui raconter son histoire toute entière. « Je comprends pourquoi tu ne tiens pas à ce que Tonks soit au courant. A tous les coups, elle irait directement lui coller son poing dans la figure pour avoir essayer d'embobiner son petit ami. »

Smudger hocha la tête. « J'espère bien. C'est la réaction qui s'impose. Le problème, c'est qu'alors Lucius en entendrait parler, et il n'est pas sûr qu'il soit prêt à entendre raison sur ce point : il pourrait bien se retrouver à blâmer la partie lésée. »

« Mais il doit bien savoir comment elle est ? » protesta t'elle.

« Peut-être, mais un homme a sa fierté. Une femme aussi, et c'est bien ce qui m'inquiète. »

Hermione aspira bruyamment dans sa paille, la glissant entre les glaçons au fond de son verre afin de bien attraper tout l'alcool qui restait. « Est-ce que tu crains qu'elle prenne mal que tu l'aies repoussée ? »

« Oui. Mais le problème, c'est que je ne comprends pas vraiment les femmes, alors je suis incapable de même commencer à prédire ce qu'elle va faire. Et si je ne sais pas ça, je n'ai pas l'ombre d'une chance de trouver une stratégie pour l'esquiver. »

Hermione ricana. « Ce n'est pas comme si nous étions d'une autre espèce, tu sais. Nous sommes humaines. »

Smudger ne contesta pas ; ça aurait été malpoli, et puis, Hermione ne l'aurait pas aidé. Mieux valait laisser passer la remarque. « Alors, qu'est-ce que tu ferais si tu étais rejetée comme ça ? »

« Je bouderais un peu, probablement. Je me gaverais de chocolat pendant une semaine environ, et puis je passerais une bonne soirée avec mes copines dans un bar sympa, pour me plaindre des hommes et faire la liste de tous leurs défauts. »

« Ce n'est pas si mal, » commenta t'il avec espoir.

« Je ne compterais pas sur Narcissa pour se conduire d'une façon aussi raisonnable. Le fait d'être du sexe féminin doit probablement être la seule chose que nous ayons en commun.

« Oh. » Il but une gorgée de bière pour se donner des forces. « Et que penses-tu que Narcissa fera, alors ? »

« Elle te pourchassera jusqu'au bout du monde, et te fera souffrir une damnation éternelle. »

« Merde. »

« Oui, c'est ce que je dirais aussi. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire ? » demanda t'il, ne s'attendant pas vraiment à obtenir une réponse, mais misant au moins sur un peu de compassion.

« Parles-en à Tonks. »

« Mais elle va faire un malheur ! » Smudger était abasourdi. Elle sortait avec Severus depuis presque un an, et elle lui faisait une suggestion aussi stupide et pataude ! Pas la peine de chercher plus loin pourquoi ils avaient des problèmes de couple… « Et puis, elle va aller dire deux mots à Narcissa, ce qui veut dire que Lucius sera au courant, et cette fois, plus de doute à avoir, je serai véritablement dans la merde jusqu'au cou. »

« Evidemment, tu en parles à Lucius avant. »

Smudger la dévisagea, étonné au delà du possible. C'était de pire en pire. Il essayait de faire en sorte que ses organes restent à leur place initiale, et voilà qu'Hermione lui suggérait d'avouer la vérité. « Tu ne peux pas être sérieuse ? Il va me tuer. »

« Laisse-moi t'expliquer, » poursuivit-elle. « Bon, on sait que ça fait des années que Lucius cherche un moyen de se débarrasser de Narcissa, mais qu'elle reste scotchée à lui comme une potion Vitelius au fond d'un chaudron. »

Smudger acquiesça. Lucius s'était montré extrêmement clair à ce sujet quand ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur le prolongement des soirées du jeudi des Gars.

« Donc, je pense que si tu présente la chose à Lucius comme une opportunité de justement se débarrasser d'elle, tout ira bien. Et une fois que lui est au courant, et que tu as prévenu Tonks, Narcissa est pour ainsi dire neutralisée. »

« J'imagine que ça pourrait marcher. »

« Bien sûr que ça va marcher. Tu lui chantes la description de sa vie sans Narcissa, et n'oublie pas de dire qu'il sera consolé dans son malheur par des tas de femmes avenantes et peu farouches.

« Parfois même deux en même temps… » Smudger se reprit rapidement. Hermione n'avait pas paru beaucoup apprécier cette remarque. Il fallait qu'il se souvienne que même si elle paraissait plutôt raisonnable comme ça, elle n'en était pas moins une fille, et par conséquent insondable.

« Si tu trouves un candidat qui pourrait intéresser Narcissa, tu pourras même faire d'une pierre deux coups. Une fois que tu auras lancé Lucius sur cette ligne de réflexion, il sera tellement occupé à comploter que l'idée de te lancer un mauvais sort ne lui traversera même pas l'esprit. »

Smudger était impressionné. Ce n'était pas une tactique à laquelle il aurait pensé, mais pour être franc, ça pouvait marcher. « Tu reprends un verre ? »

« Non, merci, » répondit-elle en descendant de son tabouret. « Je ferais bien de rentrer à la maison et de voir ce que fabrique Severus. »

« Et moi, je vais me mettre à la recherche de Lucius. » Il regarda son verre avec tristesse. « Mais je pense que je vais reprendre une bière avant. Après tout, ça pourrait bien être ma dernière. »

Hermione lui tapota le bras. « Allons, allons. Tu n'as qu'à dire à l'affreux Monsieur Malefoy que s'il te touche, je viendrai personnellement m'occuper de son cas. » Smudger la regarda se frayer un chemin jusqu'à la sortie, admirant le fait qu'elle ne se cognait dans personne malgré les quatre cocktails qu'elle avait ingurgités.

Peut-être qu'en rappelant à Lucius ce qui était arrivé à Bellatrix, il serait toujours en vie pour la fête d'anniversaire de Severus.

&&&&&&  
_(1) pour ceux d'entre vous qui n'auraient pas profité de l'interruption pour lire la Bible. Potiphar : dans le livre de la Genèse, c'est l'officier du pharaon qui achète comme esclave Joseph fils de Jacob. Sa femme (dont le prénom n'est pas indiqué) s'éprend de Joseph qui refuse ses avances, après quoi elle l'accuse d'avoir voulu la violer et il est jeté en prison. (Merci Wikipedia !)_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire de shiv5468.

Note : **Mirliton**, désolée, mais il y a encore mention d'un B-O-C-A-L dans ce chapitre. Ça va aller ?

**Chapitre deux.**

Smudger hésitait encore sur la meilleure conduite à adopter. Il ne doutait pas que le plan qu'Hermione lui avait suggéré soit le meilleur choix possible pour lui. Son idée était folle, mais c'était pour ça qu'elle avait une chance de marcher. Dans le monde des Mangemorts, les gens avaient tendance à créer des plans abstrus(1) et compliqués. Ils ne fonctionnaient pas forcément, mais vous permettaient de faire bonne figure quand même quand ils échouaient. Hermione avait une tendance à aller directement au cœur des choses. Ça rendait ses plans moins chics, mais cent fois plus efficaces. Non, la question que se posait Smudger était de savoir si Lucius serait moins enclin à lui jeter des sorts en revenant de chez sa maîtresse, ou en chemin pour aller la voir. Il serait peut-être de meilleure humeur la tête pleine de souvenirs de ses récents ébats, mais d'un autre côté, s'il était pressé, il ne perdrait ni le temps ni l'énergie qu'il fallait pour se montrer réellement inventif si les sorts en venaient à voler.

D'une façon comme d'une autre, ses couilles allaient finir dans un bocal sur la cheminée, et il n'était pas vraiment impatient de devoir expliquer ça à Tonks.

Ce qui était évident, c'était qu'il avait besoin d'un autre verre pour réfléchir à tout ça, et il était encore plus évident qu'il n'était pas dans un établissement qui saurait lui fournir une pinte digne de ce nom. Il décida de prendre ses quartiers à la Tête de Troll afin de pouvoir méditer convenablement. Seuls les imbéciles se précipitaient, les Smudgers prenaient le temps de peser un peu le pour et le contre avant.

Il réfléchit tant et si bien que les événements le dépassèrent, quand Lucius entra et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui au bar. Smudger avait toujours été capable de comprendre les clins d'œil du destin, et décida de profiter de l'opportunité.

« Bonjour, » dit-il. « Ce n'est pas un endroit où tu as tes habitudes, il me semble. J'aurais cru que c'était indigne d'un Malefoy de mettre les pieds dans un bouge pareil. »

« C'est ce que pense Narcissa. »

Smudger tressaillit, et se demanda s'il avait le temps d'atteindre la porte. Après une rapide invocation au quelconque dieu qui avait charge de sa vie, il se lança. « J'ai vu Narcissa hier. »

Lucius regardait sa pinte d'un œil critique, quelque peu distrait par les dangers potentiels que couraient sa vie et ses boyaux. « Est-ce que tu es sûr qu'on ne risque rien en buvant ça ? »

« Si, mais rien de grave. Bon, je te disais que j'ai vu Narcissa… » Il faillit décider de ne pas en dire plus sur toute cette putain d'histoire, et de voir s'il pouvait persuader Tonks d'émigrer pour l'Australie avec lui, mais ne put se résoudre à l'idée de boire leur bière jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Il prit une bonne inspiration. « Est-ce que tu sais qu'elle m'a invitée à prendre le thé hier ? »

« Elle cherchait encore à vérifier mes allées et venues, j'imagine. Vraiment, elle va trop loin. Est-ce qu'un homme n'a pas le droit s'amuser un peu une fois de temps en temps ? »

« Hé, arrête, Lucius, c'est plus qu'une fois de temps en temps ; je parlerais plutôt de trois fois par semaine. »

Lucius eut l'air très content de lui-même pendant un instant, avant de revenir à son habituel air de supériorité lasse. « J'espère que tu n'es pas allé dire ça à Narcissa. »

« Elle n'était pas le moins du monde intéressé par ce que tu faisais, » répondit Smudger, espérant que ça suffirait.

« Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle… ? » Lucius s'interrompit au milieu de sa phrase, quand son cerveau embraya. « Non. » Il dévisagea Smudger, fasciné. « Elle n'aurait pas fait ça. Elle ne l'a pas fait. Tu n'es pas en train de me dire que Narcissa… »

Smudger hocha la tête. Ça se passait plutôt bien, étant données les circonstances. Ce soulagement le rendit inattentif, et il se retrouva soudain collé contre le mur, serré à la gorge par un fou aux cheveux blonds penché sur lui.

« J'espère que tu n'as pas accepté son offre généreuse, » siffla Lucius à son oreille.

« Bien sûr que non, » parvint-il à croasser. La prise se desserra un peu, et il ajouta, « jamais je ne ferais ça à un autre Serpentard. »

Lucius ne semblait pas vraiment convaincu, alors il ajouta l'argument massue, « Si je l'avais fait, je n'aurais pas été suffisamment stupide pour venir t'en parler, quand même. »

Lucius sembla accepter cet argument, et se tourna de nouveau vers son verre, laissant à Smudger le loisir de se masser la gorge dans l'espoir d'y faire revenir un minimum de sensations.

« La peau de vache, » dit Lucius.

Smudger se dit que ce n'était pas le moment de faire remarquer que Narcissa se contentait de faire à Lucius ce que lui lui faisait – ou plutôt ne lui faisait pas – depuis des années.

« Tout ça c'est de la faute de Granger, » poursuivit Lucius. Ses doigts tordaient son sous bock de façon tout à fait sinistre. « C'est elle qui m'a suggéré d'encourager Narcissa à voir plus de monde. »

« Justement, la petite Hermione pense que tu pourrais tirer avantage de ça. » Les doigts de Lucius se serrèrent plus encore sur l'innocent carton, et Smudger enchaîna rapidement. « Tu sais, tu pourrais te débarrasser de Narcissa une bonne fois pour toutes, et sans avoir à lui donner la moitié de la maison. »

« Je ne peux pas assassiner ma femme, » s'étrangla Lucius. « Pas même si elle couchait avec la moitié des sorciers du pays. Ce serait malpoli, et puis, je serais le premier suspect. »

« Je pense qu'elle avait plutôt en tête un divorce, » expliqua patiemment Smudger. C'était le problème avec les Serpentards. Il pensaient toujours poison et Magie Noire en premier, alors qu'ils avaient la possibilité de recourir à une méthode toute aussi efficace – et légale.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de laver mon linge sale en public, » grommela Lucius.

« Non, mais si tu pouvais trouver quelqu'un de suffisamment stupide pour te débarrasser d'elle, les choses seraient différentes. A ce moment là, tu lui proposes un divorce rapide, et elle sera tellement ravie de pouvoir se consacrer à sa conquête du pouvoir qu'elle se contentera de beaucoup moins.

« J'imagine. » Lucius pinça les lèvres, pensif. « Bon, qui est-ce que nous connaissons qui soit à la fois suffisamment riche et suffisamment idiot ? »

Le reste de leur après-midi fut occupé à passer en revue la liste des gens qu'ils n'aimaient pas, qui étaient assez malléables pour que Narcissa les trouve attirants, mais sans cependant qu'ils soient si ouvertement stupides que personne ne voteraient pour eux. Ils durent écarter un certain nombre de candidats qui risquaient trop de devenir le prochain Seigneur des Ténèbres si on leur en laissait l'opportunité. Ils n'avaient pas la moindre envie de recommencer tout ce cirque. Ils cherchaient uniquement quelqu'un qui présentait bien, qui n'avait pas de cervelle, et qui serait trop occupé à briller et à se pavaner pour faire quoi que ce soit de vraiment machiavélique.

Ce qui laisserait le champ libre à d'autres personnes, dans l'ombre, pour diriger les choses dans les coulisses.

La difficulté était de trouver le candidat idéal – Narcissa était connue pour être difficile, et Lucius, pour être radin. Ce n'était pas une combinaison heureuse – si un homme était assez riche pour convenir à Lucius, il n'était pas assez beau pour plaire à Narcissa. La moitié de la population masculine du Monde Magique se trouva éliminée de cette façon.

« Tu sais, Potter est le candidat qui s'impose, » dit Lucius. « Mais il est un peu trop jeune, et soyons réalistes, s'il a survécu à dix ans de manipulations de la part de Dumbledore, il ne risque pas de se faire avoir par les charmes de Narcissa. »

Smudger pensa qu'au contraire Narcissa disposerait d'armes autrement plus persuasives que Dumbledore n'avait jamais pu en avoir, et que le jeune homme aurait toutes les chances de lui manger dans la main. Après tout, elle s'était mesurée à Lucius depuis des années, et il était tout aussi retors que n'importe qui - Smudger, par exemple. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas laisser le gamin être livré en pâture comme un tigre recevrait un chevreau au bout d'une pique. Vrai, c'était un petit chouineur détestable qui n'en méritait pas moins, mais Hermione risquait de prendre la chose personnellement si son ami était jeté aux loups comme ça, et ça en faisait une vraiment très mauvaise idée. Ses couilles dans un bocal seraient le cadet de ses soucis s'il ne mettait pas fin à ce cours de pensée, immédiatement.

Lucius était arrivé à une conclusion encore pire, pendant ce temps là. « Ce qui me fait penser que Severus serait encore un meilleur choix : il est ami avec Narcissa depuis des années, et il a toujours rêvé de faire partie de la haute. »

« Oh, mais en voilà une bonne idée, » lui répondit Smudger, dégoulinant de sarcasme. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne vas pas en parler toi-même à Hermione ? Je serais vraiment curieux de voir la tête qu'elle va faire. »

« Je ne crois pas que je le ferai. Ça pourrait bien être la dernière action de ma vie, » ricana Lucius. « Et puis j'admets que je ne souhaite même pas Narcissa à mon pire ennemi, et encore moins à un ami. »

« Il y a toujours Weasley, » proposa Smudger.

« Ronald ? Je ne vois vraiment pas Narcissa choisir l'acolyte alors qu'elle pourrait avoir le héros. »

« Je pensais plus à Percy. Il est parvenu à grimper plutôt haut sur l'échelle rien qu'à force d'ambition aveugle et de léchage de bottes. »

« Complètement dénué de talent, remarque, » observa Lucius.

Smudger haussa les épaules. « Ça n'a jamais empêché personne d'être élu Ministre de la Magie jusqu'à maintenant. »

« C'est bien vrai, » concéda Lucius. « Mais c'est un rouquin. Je ne vois vraiment pas Narcissa à la colle avec un rouquin. Il jurerait avec la déco intérieure. »

« C'est vrai, t'as raison. »

Lucius commanda une autre tournée afin de mieux huiler les rouages de leurs cerveaux.

Smudger but une longue gorgée de bière, pensif. L'opportunité de choisir le nouveau mari de Narcissa avait été attrayante au départ – quinze ans chez les Mangemorts, près de la moitié d'une vie, ça vous donnait une opportunité sans précédent d'accumuler des rancunes dans les deux camps – mais trouver le partenaire idéal s'avérait plutôt difficile. S'ils parvenaient à en pré-sélectionner trois, ils ne seraient pas loin du miracle.

« Je n'ai jamais beaucoup aimé Grytpype-Thyne, » avança Smudger. « Con comme un balai. Il n'est pas très riche, mais il vient d'une bonne famille, attention. »

Lucius pinça les lèvres, pensif. « J'imagine que ça vaudrait le coup de lui glisser quelques billets, s'il me permettait de ne plus avoir Narcissa sur le dos. »

« Narcissa ne me semble pas être le genre de femme qui se contentera de quelques billets, » fit remarquer Smudger.

Lucius soupira. « Non, tu as raison. Et c'est bien là qu'est le problème. C'est inextricable, si tu veux savoir. Je suis coincé avec elle jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Ça suffirait à faire pleurer un homme. »

Smudger secoua tristement la tête. Après plusieurs pintes, Lucius et lui étaient maintenant les meilleurs amis du monde, et il mourait d'envie de l'aider. « Tiens, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne viendrais pas à l'anniversaire de Severus ? Je suis certain qu'Hermione sera capable de nous trouver de bonnes idées. Elle est aussi douée que ça. »

Lucius paraissait en douter. « Elle sort à peine de l'école – et c'est une Gryffondor, en plus – alors qu'est-ce qu'elle pourrait bien trouver que deux hommes d'expériences comme nous n'aurions trouvé tout seuls ? »

Smudger rota discrètement. « C'est une gonzesse. Narcissa est une gonzesse. Les gonzesses savent comment pensent les autres gonzesses. Et puis, je crains que nous ne souffrions de ce que j'appellerais un préjugé. »

Lucius ne protesta pas. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« On essaie peut-être de se montrer malin – de faire d'une pierre deux coups – alors qu'on a sous les yeux une solution évidente. Hermione aura toutes les chances de voir quelque chose qui nous aurait échappé – après tout, elle aussi elle a des revanches à prendre. »

Lucius fit tourner ce qui restait de bière dans le fond de son verre avant de l'avaler d'un trait, en grimaçant. « Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi ce serait à elle d'avoir le plaisir de rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à un de ses vieux ennemis, même pour me débarrasser de Narcissa. Mais je ne pas laisser passer l'anniversaire du bon vieux Snappy sans lui présenter mes vœux, alors je serais là. A l'endroit habituel ? »

Smudger acquiesça. « Je suis sûr qu'Hermione sera ravie de te voir, » mentit-il, réalisant soudain qu'il allait devoir lui expliquer pourquoi il avait invité Lucius à la fête.

Heureusement qu'il était si charmant, sinon il aurait vraiment des ennuis.

&&&&&

(1) abstrus : que l'on a du mal à comprendre, hermétique, obscur. (Maintenant vous pouvez justifier votre lecture par l'apprentissage de nouveau vocabulaire…)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire de shiv5468

**Chapitre trois**

Après avoir discuté avec Smudger, Hermione se sentait un peu plus rassurée sur l'avenir de sa relation de couple. Lire, elle pensait qu'il pourrait y en avoir un, d'avenir. Parce que si on voulait regarder la vérité en face, ces derniers temps Severus s'était éloigné d'elle. Ça avait commencé doucement, il s'était mis à sortir le soir de temps en temps, et elle avait été ravie qu'il se fasse de nouveaux amis et qu'il retrouve goût à la vie. Mais ces dernières semaines, ça avait pris des proportions telles qu'ils ne se voyaient plus qu'à peine, et toujours en passant. Severus n'était pas du genre à parler de ce qu'il ressentait, et quand elle lui demandait ce qui n'allait pas, ça ne faisait que l'ennuyer plus encore, apparemment.

Mais si Smudger avait raison de penser qu'il s'inquiétait à propos de son anniversaire, eh bien, ça expliquerait tout. Prendre un an de plus lui fichait certainement un coup, et avait peur des rides et des cheveux blancs. Pas qu'il ait les unes ou les autres, mais ça n'empêcherait pas Severus de s'inquiéter quand même.

Quand il rentra à la maison, tard une fois de plus, elle se contenta de l'embrasser sur la joue et de lui dire que son dîner était dans la cuisine, sous un sortilège qui le maintenait au chaud.

Il lui sourit, d'un air qu'elle ne lui avait pas vu depuis quelques temps maintenant, et vint même s'asseoir à côté d'elle sur le canapé pour manger, au lieu de l'avaler à la va-vitre, l'air maussade. Elle ne lui demanda pas d'où il revenait, et ils réussirent à avoir une conversation civilisée sur les dernières manœuvres politiques au Ministère. Elle parvint même à lui faire accepter de rentrer plus tôt le jour de son anniversaire, pour qu'ils puissent boire un verre tranquillement, même s'il se montra un peu fuyant à ce moment-là.

C'est vraiment dommage qu'elle n'ait pas insisté sur ce point, ça aurait évité bien des problèmes, mais comme il semblait être de si bonne humeur, elle décida de se pencher sur une toute autre chose, et avec succès.

Plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient étendus, enlacés et alanguis, Hermione décida de lui parler de sa fête. Severus n'aimait pas les surprises – si peu d'entre elles avaient jamais été bonnes – et il valait mieux lui distiller la nouvelle progressivement.

« Severus ? » demanda t'elle, n'obtenant qu'un « Mmmm » ensommeillé en réponse.

« Je me disais que nous devrions faire quelque chose pour marquer ton anniversaire la semaine prochaine. »

« Mmmm. » Cette fois-ci, il était plus méfiant qu'ensommeillé.

« Peut-être quelques verres avec les Gars ? »

« Mmmmmm. » C'était un 'mmm' d'approbation prudente, sous réserve d'entendre plus de détails.

« Parce que ce qui m'inquiète, c'est que Smudger pense que c'est une bonne idée de t'emmener faire la fête, et qu'il choisisse un bar louche quelque part, plein de jeunes demoiselles à la vertu discutable. »

« Mmmmm. » Cette réponse était bien trop enthousiaste au goût d'Hermione.

« Et si Lucius s'en mêle, tu finiras enfermé à Azkaban, et je n'aurais plus qu'à monter une expédition pour t'en sortir. »

« Mmmm. » Il semblait apprécier chaleureusement l'idée.

« Seulement pour m'assurer que tu reçoives la punition que tu mérites, bien sûr. »

« Bien sûr, » convint-il, extrêmement amusé.

« Donc, ne t'attends pas à quoi que ce soit d'autre que des chips fromage oignon, et quelques pintes. Et un gâteau. »

« Tu as l'intention de préparer le gâteau toi-même ? »

« Je me suis dit que je demanderais à ma mère. Elle t'aime bien. Peut-être quelque chose en forme de chaudron ? Ou de château, pour que tu aies le plaisir de planter un couteau en travers de Poudlard. »

« Ce serait bien. » Il y eut un long silence, et Hermione pensa qu'il s'était endormi. « Euh… et à propos de ces femmes à la vertu discutable ? »

« Mmmm ? »

Elle sentit un petit soupir contre ses cheveux. « Je me disais juste que c'est dommage que je n'aie jamais eu l'occasion d'en rencontrer. Quand j'étais plus jeune, évidemment. Pas maintenant. Mais est-ce que je ne pourrais pas simplement les regarder ? De loin ? »

« Severus, nous ne sommes pas mariés, alors je suis sûre que les membres les plus collet montés du monde magique me considèrent comme une femme aux mœurs légères puisque je vis avec toi. Tu peux considérer ça comme un rattrapage du temps perdu. »

« Mais quand même, » dit-il, plaintivement.

Hermione, de façon assez surprenante, avait une certaine sympathie pour son point de vue. Elle aussi avait été privée d'enfance. Alors qu'elle n'aurait dû avoir à s'inquiéter de rien de plus compliqué que ses examens, sa future carrière, et oui, peut-être aussi les garçons, elle avait dû faire son possible pour garder Harry en vie.

Elle n'avait jamais fait les quatre-cent coups, jamais été insouciante, n'avait jamais fait quoi que ce soit de mal. Elle avait piétiné les règlements à plus d'une reprise, mais ça ne comptait pas – ça avait toujours été pour des situations de vie ou de mort, et jamais seulement pour rigoler un coup.

« Severus, si tu veux des femmes dépravées, tu auras des femmes dépravées – enfin, seulement une, et tant que c'est moi. »

« Hors de question que je te laisse te donner en spectacle devant les Gars, » protesta t'il.

« Bien sûr, mais plus tard, tous les deux, nous pourrions voir jusqu'où je peux aller quand je commence à mal me conduire… »

« Ça m'a l'air intrigant. » Il embrassa son épaule, puis se mit à bâiller. « Peut-être que cet anniversaire ne sera pas si mal que ça, finalement. »

Hermione prit mentalement note de trouver des livres au sujet des 'comportements indécents' – elle avait l'esprit de compétition, et elle tenait à être la meilleure dévergondée possible – avant de s'endormir à son tour.

Le lendemain matin, il lui apporta une tasse de thé au lit, et l'embrassa sur la joue avant d'aller travailler, et Hermione se sentit immensément soulagée. Les choses n'étaient peut-être pas encore complètement revenues à la normale, mais elles étaient en bonne voie.

Elle passa les quelques jours suivant à fureter dans le dos de Severus pour organiser sa fête. Elle était trop occupée à se féliciter de son succès pour remarquer que Severus également furetait de son côté.

Elle avait beaucoup à faire. Elle pouvait compter sur Smudger pour faire savoir aux Gars que leur présence était requise, mais certainement pas pour organiser les festivités. Pas pour une assemblée mixte, en tous cas. Elle dût lui faire remarquer que Minerva avait été invitée, et qu'il était probable qu'elle désapprouve la présence de jeunes femmes à moitié dévêtues.

Hermione avait réservé le pub habituel, et avait passé toute la matinée à décorer la pièce de drapeaux argent et vert. Il lui avait fallu une éternité pour ensorceler des petits serpents dessus de façon à ce qu'ils sifflent quand quelqu'un approchait trop près d'eux.

Elle était assez contente de l'effet obtenu, et fit un pas en arrière, les mains sur les hanches, pour admirer son œuvre.

« Pas mal, » dit-elle à voix haute. « Pas mal du tout. »

« Je pense que ce bon vieux Snappy va aimer, » affirma Smudger dans son dos, la faisant sursauter.

« Je voudrais que tu arrêtes d'apparaître tout à coup derrière les gens comme ça, » dit Hermione. « Un jour, tu te retrouveras du mauvais côté d'une baguette. »

« Nan, » répondit-il, lui tapotant le bras. « Tu m'aimes bien trop pour me faire ça. » Il parcourut la pièce du regard, remarquant les décorations et les bols de biscuits sur une table dans le fond. « Il va être fier de toi, tu sais. Si ça ne suffit pas à lui remonter le moral, je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui faudra. »

« Si ça ne suffit pas, je jure que je mettrai de la potion euphorisante dans son thé du matin. » Elle redressa une nappe qui n'avait pas tout à fait le bon angle. « Est-ce que tout est prêt de ton côté ? »

« Absolument. J'ai prévenu les Gars, et ils vont tous arriver à l'heure, sobres et habillés de frais. Euh… il y a seulement un petit problème. Tu te souviens que tu m'as conseillé de toucher un mot à Lucius, et, euh… au cours de la discussion, j'ai laissé échapper un mot sur la fête de Severus, et il m'a tenu la grappe jusqu'à ce que je l'invite lui aussi. »

« Tu ne parles pas littéralement, j'espère ? »

« Non, même si de sa part, ça ne m'aurait pas paru étonnant. »

« Alors, comment est-ce que ça s'est passé ? »

« Bien, étonnamment bien. Il ne m'a même pas menacé. Mais il voudra peut-être te toucher deux mots au sujet de Narcissa. Il, euh… il a semblé penser que tu pourrais avoir quelques idées. Ça ne te dérange pas ? » demanda t'il, bien conscient qu'il était trop tard pour poser la question si c'était le cas, et espérant très fort que ce regard de chien battu qui marchait si bien avec Tonks fonctionnerait également sur une jeune femme moins influençable. « Je venais juste de lui annoncer que sa femme essayait de le tromper, et c'est toujours un coup dur pour un mec. Je me sentais un peu désolé pour lui, vraiment, alors j'ai dit que nous lui donnerions un coup de main. Ça ne pose pas de problème, si ? »

« Il faudra bien que ça aille. Maintenant, il faudra voir si on parvient à lui faire mettre la main à la poche. Je suis sûre que quelques tournées générales feront merveille pour nous aider à l'apprécier un peu plus. »

« C'est toujours possible, » dit Smudger, qui en doutait. « Ça vaut le coup d'essayer. »

« Très bien. Bon, tu t'occupes de tout le temps que je revienne. Ne fais rien que je ne ferais pas, » dit Hermione, enfilant sa cape pour partir.

Une fois qu'elle fut partie, Smudger regarda les chips avec tristesse. Il avait le sentiment que d'en croquer quelques unes serait considéré comme inapproprié, et il était quasiment certain qu'elle les avait tous comptées, à défaut de leur donner un nom à chacune. Enfin, il n'avait plus qu'à jouer aux fléchettes pour passer le temps…


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, et l'histoire de Shiv5468.

**Chapitre quatre.**

Severus était un paquet de nerfs. Il avait quasiment usé le tapis jusqu'à la corde à force de faire les cent pas. De temps en temps, il s'arrêtait pour sortir une petite boite de sa poche, l'ouvrir, en examiner le contenu, prendre une mine inquiète, refermer la boite, et la remettre en place, avant de recommencer ses allers et retours.

Il allait demander Hermione en mariage.

Cette conversation de l'autre nuit l'avait fait réfléchir. Bon, d'accord, ses premières pensées avaient été pour le 'comportement dévergondé' qu'Hermione se proposait d'adopter, mais après avoir mis de côté, pour ainsi dire, cette distraction, il avait été libre de se concentrer sur le sujet important du mariage.

Elle n'avait pas fait d'allusion du genre 'c'est la prochaine étape dans notre relation'. Hermione n'était pas du genre à faire des allusions, plutôt à demander de but en blanc. Il aimait ça chez elle. En général. C'était juste qu'il se serait senti bien plus à l'aise pour lui demander de l'épouser si elle y avait fait une petite allusion. Dans ce cas, il aurait pu savoir ce qu'elle était susceptible de répondre. En l'état actuel des choses, sa question allait être un plongeon dans l'inconnu.

Il s'était demandé s'il ne ferait pas mieux d'attendre et de lui laisser faire la demande elle-même, mais ça lui faisait courir le risque qu'elle se lasse d'attendre, et décide que quelqu'un d'autre ferait un meilleur mari que lui, ce qui était inacceptable. Il y avait presque un an qu'il vivait avec Hermione, et maintenant il était impatient d'officialiser leur relation. Il ne rajeunissait pas, et il était prêt à se caser. Conséquence : il allait faire sa demande.

Il ne croyait pas avoir jamais été aussi nerveux que ça par le passé. Prendre la Marque des Ténèbres avait été une promenade de santé en comparaison, parce qu'il était jeune et stupide alors, et qu'il pensait que rien ne pourrait jamais tourner mal. Maintenant, il était plus vieux et plus sage, et surtout bien plus méfiant envers la vie en général.

C'était la moitié du problème, de son point de vue – il ne rajeunissait pas. L'idée qu'on puisse lui voler le moindre moment qu'il aurait pu passer avec Hermione, maintenant que sa vie se déroulait comme il le voulait, le rendait amer. Et puis il était sûr qu'il s'était trouvé un cheveu blanc l'autre jour. Bientôt, il livrerait une bataille sans merci contre les poils dans le nez et les oreilles, les genoux qui craquent, et l'impuissance.

Il était trop vieux pour elle, mais trop égoïste pour la laisser partir, alors il s'était tourné vers ses potions pour trouver une solution.

C'était une de ses concoctions qui avait ramené Voldemort du seuil de la mort, même s'il avait tendance à rester discret sur le sujet. Enfin bref, il devait bien y avoir moyen se rajeunir de quelques années. Il avait travaillé longuement et durement pour adapter la potion – il n'avait pas beaucoup aimé son père, mais de là à être prêt à l'exhumer pour qu'il serve d'ingrédient, il y avait de la marge – et il était parvenu à quelque chose qui devrait pouvoir le rajeunir d'environ dix ans.

Un Snape de trente ans était un bien meilleur parti qu'un Snape de quarante, même s'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre que ni l'un ni l'autre ne soient des affaires.

Il regarda la pendule. Hermione n'allait pas tarder à rentrer. Il était temps. Il attrapa la fiole de potion sur le manteau de la cheminée, et la fit passer nerveusement d'une main à l'autre. _Respire à fond, Severus. Tu l'avales d'un coup, et tout ira bien._

Le goût en était horrible, comme il se devait avec les potions. C'était amer, et âcre, et il s'imagina pouvoir sentir toutes ces années gâchées qui brûlaient et disparaissaient. Le premier signe qu'il avait dû faire une erreur quelque part fut la douleur intolérable dans ses articulations, qui lui rappela bien trop cruellement le Doloris. Ensuite, sa gorge se mit à gonfler, l'empêchant de respirer. Sa dernière pensée, lointaine, avant de s'écrouler au sol, fut que la vie en avait toujours après lui.

La salope.

Il était vraiment content d'être toujours en vie quand il reprit conscience, même si ce sentiment de soulagement ne dura pas longtemps. Il avait mal partout, profondément, jusqu'au bout des os – il n'avait pas souffert à ce point depuis le jour où Bellatrix avait piqué une colère parce que personne ne s'était souvenu de son anniversaire.

Il se releva avec difficulté, et se pencha vers le miroir pour observer le résultat.

Ça, pour paraître plus jeune, il paraissait plus jeune. Les rides à peine dessinées avaient disparu, ses cheveux étaient encore plus gras qu'avant, et il sentait pointer une belle rangée de boutons. La vie s'était montrée aussi chienne que d'habitude, et lui avait filé un méchant coup bas.

Pour autant qu'il puisse en juger, il avait dix-sept ans. Pas trente, pas même vingt, mais dix-sept. Il était supposé aller boire un verre avec Hermione ce soir, et il ne serait même pas assez vieux pour entrer dans le putain de bar.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire ?

Et les choses ne s'arrêtaient pas là – non seulement son corps avait dix-sept ans, mais apparemment il avait régressé mentalement à cet âge également, parce que la panique coulait dans ses veines, et qu'il ne désirait rien tant que d'aller dans sa chambre, claquer la porte, et ne plus _jamais_ voir _personne_.

Il n'arrivait même pas à formuler la moindre réflexion sarcastique. La seule arme dont il disposait en ce monde, son sens du détachement et de l'ironie, lui faisait faux bond.

Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. Il le fallait. Mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver quoi. Alors il fit ce qu'il avait toujours fait quand il était adolescent – et qui lui avait causé tant de problèmes par le passé : il se tourna vers Lucius.

Il y avait bien une partie de son esprit qui lui disait que la lettre qu'il avait envoyée à Lucius était exagérément dramatique, mais son côté adolescent, qui avait le dessus, envoya le vieux Severus se faire foutre, parce que c'était son corps, et son problème, et merde merde merde et remerde.

_Lucius,_

_Viens tout de suite. Problème gravissime. Besoin de toi._

_Severus_

_PS : Pas un mot à Hermione NI à Narcissa._

Il aurait pu pleurer de reconnaissances quand les flammes tournèrent au vert moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, et que la tête de Malefoy apparut dans les flammes.

« Je cherche Severus Snape, jeune homme, est-ce que vous pourriez m'indiquer où il est ? » demanda-t-il, avant de regarder Severus à deux fois. « Oh, Severus, mais qu'est-ce que tu as fabriqué ? »

« Quoi, ça se voit pas peut-être ? »

Lucius eut un mouvement de recul, prêt à prendre la mouche pour avoir été apostrophé si impoliment, mais se radoucit en constatant que Severus était dans un état de panique totale, et que de toute façon il n'y avait aucun témoin à ce manquement terrible à l'étiquette des Mangemorts. « Peu importe. Je viens tout de suite. Tu veux bien ouvrir le réseau de cheminées ? »

Severus aurait voulu fondre en larmes tant il lui était reconnaissant, mais se contenta de s'essuyer les yeux du revers de la manche. Heureusement, sa baguette lui obéissait toujours, même si elle était un peu rétive, mais ouvrir la cheminée ne posa pas le moindre problème.

Lucius traversa, et retira ensuite calmement toute trace de suie de ses vêtements.

« Bien, Severus. Maintenant, raconte-moi tout. »

Il fallut à Lucius un bon moment pour comprendre précisément où voulait en venir Severus. Entre sa réticence naturelle à parler de sa vie privée, et son incapacité actuelle à former une idée cohérente, ses phrases ne voulaient pas dire grand chose.

« Voyons voir si j'ai bien compris ce que tu m'as dit. Tu as décidé que tu voulais faire ta demande en mariage. C'est plutôt raisonnable, tu ne voudrais pas qu'Hermione t'échappe. Malgré le fait que la dame de tes pensées te regarde avec l'affection qu'on réserve normalement à la dernière paire de chaussures de la boutique, tu décides que ton âge est une barrière qui t'empêchera d'obtenir sa main. En conséquence, tu prends la décision de te rajeunir de dix ans.

« Jusqu'ici, je comprends

« Ensuite, toi, Monsieur Je-Peux-Ramener-Les-Gens-d'Entre-Les-Morts, Maître de Potions des deux camps pendant la guerre, tu réussis à te planter si royalement que tu te retrouves à l'état d'adolescent boutonneux. »

Severus était tout rouge. « C'est pas juste. J'avais pas l'intention de me planter. » Non seulement il était rouge, mais sa lèvre inférieure était tordue d'une façon qu'on aurait qualifiée de moue dédaigneuse si on l'avait vu sur le visage de quelqu'un de plus blond et patricien. Sur Severus ce n'était, ce ne serait jamais, qu'une lèvre tremblotante.

« Bon, » reprit Lucius, « je peux comprendre l'attrait d'une femme plus âgée chez un gamin tel que toi, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle va bien pouvoir te trouver ? Elle ne me semble pas du genre à apprécier les enfants au berceau. Et nous savons combien les adolescents peuvent être imprévisibles. Imprévisibles, et si je me souviens bien, peu performants. »

Severus ricana.

« Enfin, c'est ce que j'ai retenu de discussions avec mes camarades, » continua Lucius avec hauteur. « Je n'ai jamais connu de telles difficultés, je peux te l'assurer. »

« C'est pas ce que dit Narcissa. » Ce n'était pas si mal d'avoir dix-sept ans ; jamais il n'aurait survécu s'il avait dit ça en ayant son âge.

« Ça n'est arrivé qu'une fois, » protesta Lucius. « Une seule. Et c'était notre nuit de noces. J'avais beaucoup bu. Et puis, Narcissa n'est pas la plus ardente des femmes, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Ce serait suffisant pour perturber n'importe quel homme. »

C'était complètement nouveau pour Severus, qui recueillit ces confidences avec intérêt, les yeux écarquillés. Narcissa ne lui aurait jamais donné l'heure, et encore moins des informations personnelles sur sa vie intime. Il avait toujours cru que Lucius était le dieu du sexe qu'il prétendait être. Il se sentit immensément rassuré de savoir que même Lucius pouvait être rongé par le doute au sujet de ses capacités.

Ça expliquerait la canne.

Severus ne regarda pas la canne – l'Occlumencie ne servait à rien contre quelqu'un comme Lucius qui était capable de deviner vos pensées à partir de la moindre étincelle dans votre regard, même si personne n'aurait besoin de ça pour deviner pourquoi vous regardiez la canne – mais maintenant, il se demandait ce que Lucius pouvait bien chercher à compenser.

Voire même, sur-compenser.

Malheureusement le jeune Severus n'avait pas le même contrôle qu'un Severus plus mature endurci par des années de thé avec les Mangemorts, et son langage corporel – qui hurlait, '_je ne regarde pas ta canne parce que je pense à la taille de ta baguette_' – le trahit.

Heureusement, Lucius était tout à fait satisfait de la taille de sa baguette, et savait qu'il maniait ladite baguette avec toute l'habileté nécessaire – des centaines de moldues ne pouvaient pas se tromper, et n'avaient aucune raison de mentir – alors il se contenta d'une remarque nonchalante, « Pas que tu en saches quoi que ce soit, évidemment. Tu avais quoi ? Vingt ans la première fois que tu t'es trouvé une copine ? »

Severus devint plus rouge encore.

« Ne me regarde donc pas comme ça, » s'impatienta Lucius. « Je trouve ça carrément perturbant de te voir régresser à l'état d'adolescent boudeur. Ça me rappelle nos premiers jours chez les Mangemorts, et je ne suis pas tout à fait sûr qu'on puisse les qualifier de bons souvenirs. »

L'irritation que ressentit Severus en se faisant traiter d'adolescent s'estompa quand Lucius mentionna les Mangemorts. Ça avait semblé marrant sur le moment, mais avec le recul, il pouvait bien voir le gouffre béant dans lequel ils étaient tombés. « Si nous avions su alors ce que nous savons aujourd'hui, où est-ce que tu crois qu'on serait ? »

« On serait morts, je pense. On aurait décidé de faire quelque chose de stupide, comme de tenir tête à Voldemort, et on aurait été torturés jusqu'à ne plus être que des masses ensanglantés et gémissants. »

« J'ai du mal à croire ça. On se serait certainement montrés plus malins. Une chose est sûre, je ne me serais jamais retrouvé à travailler pour Albus. »

Lucius haussa les épaules. « Je serais célibataire, c'est tout ce que je peux dire. Jamais je n'aurais épousé Narcissa. J'aurais choisi une femme un peu moins belle, mais beaucoup plus joyeuse. La beauté passe, mais une joyeuse disposition dure pendant des années, et c'est bien plus agréable de l'autre côté de la table du petit-déjeuner, même quand ladite table fait six mètres de long. »

Narcissa pensait qu'il était de mauvais goût de garder les coupes ornementales sur la table en permanence, même pour le petit-déjeuner. Lui pensait que c'était la seule façon qu'il avait de pouvoir faire face à ses œufs brouillés – elles dissimulaient agréablement son visage.

Elles avaient également le bénéfice de permettre à Narcissa de se sentir snob et supérieure – la vénérable Maison des Black, comme elle aimait tant à le rappeler, ne commettrait jamais un tel solécisme. Narcissa considérait que les Black avaient le sang plus pur que les Malefoy, qui faisaient quand même un peu 'nouveaux riches', avec seulement trois cents ans d'ancienneté dans le Monde Magique. Les Black prétendaient descendre de Nimue, ce qui n'impressionnait pas le moins du monde Lucius : un jupon qui avait fait tomber l'un des plus grands sorciers de tous les temps parce qu'elle était contrariée. (Et si _ça_ ce n'était pas un portrait de Narcissa criant de vérité ! Les cieux savaient quelles hauteurs il aurait pu atteindre si elle n'avait pas toujours été dans ses pattes, et il se serait bien plus amusé, en plus.)

« Est-ce que tu es sûr que tu tiens à te marier ? » demanda Lucius, accordant à son ami une dernière chance de reprendre ses esprits.

Severus hocha la tête. Il était peut-être jeune et stupide, mais il s'accrochait toujours à son idée : il ne pouvait pas laisser Hermione s'en aller.

« Alors on ferait mieux de s'occuper de ton cas. Même si, vraiment, ça me désole de te voir gâcher ta vie pour une femme. Méfie-toi, je me réserve le droit de te dire 'je te l'avais bien dit' la première fois que vous vous disputez et qu'elle t'envoie dormir dans l'autre aile de la maison. »

« Hermione ne me ferait jamais ça. Même si nous avions une autre aile. »

« C'est ce que tu dis aujourd'hui, » répliqua Lucius, secouant tristement la tête.

« Hermione est gentille. »

Et ça résumait entièrement la situation. Hermione était gentille, et ne se comporterait probablement jamais comme ça. Lucius eut soudain l'envie irrésistible de faire un saut dans le passé et de se toucher deux mots à lui-même – il y avait de meilleurs critères pour se choisir une épouse que des coiffures assorties, aussi jolies soient-elles.

Il devait se débarrasser de Narcissa. Et s'il aidait Severus, et mentionnait ce fait en passant à Hermione, eh bien, il pourrait peut-être la convaincre de l'aider. Il aimait Severus, et il voulait aider Severus, mais il n'y avait pas de raison pour qu'il n'en tire pas un avantage personnel.

Son sourire satisfait – même si jamais il n'aurait parlé de quelque chose de si commun qu'un sourire satisfait – se figea quand il entendit une clé tourner dans la serrure.

« Hermione ! » s'écria Severus.

« La cheminée ! » répliqua Lucius, poussant l'adolescent vers les flammes.

Severus résista.

« Pour l'amour du ciel, Severus ! Il nous faut du temps pour régler cette affaire ! Dieu merci elle s'en tient toujours aux habitudes moldues, et ne Transplane pas à l'intérieur. »

Severus eut un dernier regard angoissé pour la porte d'entrée, et son Hermione, avant de se laisser entraîner.

Lucius lança la poudre de Cheminette dans les flammes, annonçant « Cottage Chèvrefeuille» d'un ton clair, et poussant Severus, sans lui laisser le temps d'y penser à deux fois.

Severus regarda autour de lui, les yeux écarquillés, regardant la pièce dans laquelle il était arrivé. Ça ne ressemblait en rien au Manoir Malefoy : il n'y avait pas de dorures, pas de meubles sculptés, ni de portraits de famille qui vous regardaient de haut. C'était accueillant – une pièce spacieuse, avec de grands canapés souples, couverts de coussins à fleurs, et un tapis élimé état au sol.

« Ce n'est pas ici que tu amènes tes conquêtes, si ? » demanda-t-il.

« Loin de là, » répondit Lucius, ironique. « C'est une petite garçonnière que je garde hors de toute influence féminine. On ne sait jamais quand on va devoir prendre la poudre d'escampette, et dans ce cas, mieux vaut que personne ne puisse te retrouver. »

« C'est sympa. Accueillant. »

Lucius soupira. « C'est vrai. Ça fait du bien de pouvoir s'asseoir quelquefois sans s'inquiéter de savoir si tes robes sont assorties à la décoration. »

Severus regarda les coussins et cligna des yeux. « Je ne sais pas s'il existe des robes qui puissent s'assortir à ces trucs. Ils sont un peu clinquants. »

« C'est de la faute des Elfes de Maison – ils ne comprennent absolument rien à l'assortiment des couleurs. Tu devrais entendre ce que Narcissa a à dire sur le sujet – on ne peut pas les laisser s'occuper des bouquets, d'après elle, parce qu'ils mettent toujours le jaune et le rose ensemble, et s'arrangent ensuite pour déposer ce vase dans une pièce à dominante violette. Personnellement, je me suis toujours dit que c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus proche pour eux de désobéir. Je soupçonne la plupart des Elfes des Malefoy de conduire une guérilla souterraine contre elle depuis le jour où je l'ai ramenée au Manoir. Je ne peux pas le leur reprocher. Jouer les imbéciles est une technique que j'ai moi-même utilisée de temps à autre, mais avec moins de succès. J'imagine qu'elle s'attend à ce que je me montre un peu plus intelligent qu'un Elfe de Maison. »

Severus envisagea de faire une remarque moqueuse à ce moment, mais même un gamin de dix-sept ans sait qu'il y a des moments auxquels il vaut mieux se taire, surtout si vous voulez que la personne qui est en face de vous vous aide. Lucius prit acte de cette retenue avec l'ombre d'un sourire.

« Bon, maintenant, comment est-ce que tu vas inverser cette saleté de potions et te remettre en état de faire ta demande ? » interrogea Lucius.

Severus s'écroula sur l'un des canapés sans attendre qu'on l'y invite et étendit ses pieds sur la table basse. « Chaipas. »

Lucius eut une pensée reconnaissante envers tous les dieux qui avaient eu l'éclair de génie de décider que le Monde Magique avait besoin d'un pensionnat, ce qui lui avait permis d'échapper au plus gros des bouderies adolescentes de Drago, avant de demander. « Chaipas ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par chaipas ? » On pouvait presque entendre les guillemets alors qu'il s'abaissait à prononcer de sa bouche ces mots d'argot moldu. « Tu dois bien être capable d'inverser les effets. »

Severus continuait de fixer ses bottes, l'air plus grognon encore. Lucius n'aurait jamais cru qu'il soit possible pour lui de prendre un air plus grognon, mais apparemment, si. S'il y avait eu un Championnat du Monde de bouderie, Severus aurait été disqualifié, et il aurait passé le reste de la journée à bouder à cause de ça.

« Y'aurait peut-être un moyen, » proposa-t-il finalement.

« Peut-être ? »

« Bon, d'accord, je peux inverser l'effet de la potion, mais ça veut dire que je me retrouverai de nouveau à quarante balais. Je ne peux pas l'inverser juste un peu, pour rajeunir de dix ans. »

« Dans ce cas, inverse les effets, et ensuite tu rectifies ta recette et tu recommences. »

« Peux pas. »

« Tu ne peux pas ou tu ne veux pas ? »

« Peux pas. » Severus soupira. « Ça ne marche qu'une seule fois, d'après la rumeur. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui se passe quand on en prend une deuxième fois, alors ? »

« Personne ne sait. On n'a jamais retrouvé assez de morceaux de ceux qui essayaient pour leur poser la question. Quoi qu'il se passe, ça n'a pas l'air marrant. »

Lucius haussa les épaules. « Alors il n'y a rien d'autre à faire. Tu prends l'antidote, tu poses ta question, et tu te prépares à dire adieu à ta liberté. »

« Mais peut-être qu'elle ne répondra pas oui. »

Si Lucius avait été un Gryffondor, il aurait dit quelque chose sur le courage dont il faut savoir faire preuve dans l'adversité, et le fait d'oser se jeter à l'eau. N'en étant pas un, il ne dit rien de tout ça. Il avait consacré sa vie à éviter l'adversité autant que possible, soit par les complots complexes, soit, au besoin, grâce à la force brute et à l'ignorance crasse fournie par ses larbins. Certainement pas en se salissant lui-même les mains. C'était un point de vue que Smudger aurait tout à fait approuvé, sauf en ce qui concernait le rôle des larbins – après tout, lui-même en était un, et il en avait plus qu'assez de se retrouver dans des situations impossibles à causes des glandus de la Haute.

« Je suis certain qu'il y aura moyen de la persuader, » affirma Lucius, pensif, considérant ses options.

« Rien de drastique, » protesta Severus. « Je sais bien comment tu es. »

« Ne sois pas idiot. » L'Impérium était hors de question. C'était typiquement la fausse bonne idée – au bout de quelques heures, son effet s'estomperait, et ils seraient de nouveau à la case départ. Même avant la case départ, en fait, à la case moins une, parce qu'Hermione risquait d'être un peu contrariée si on la forçait à se marier, même si en fait elle aurait été d'accord pour se marier.

Les femmes étaient bizarres parfois.

« Tout ce que j'avais en tête, c'était une conversation discrète dans laquelle je mentionnerais en passant que tu envisageais peut-être de lui proposer le mariage, afin de voir de quel côté souffle le vent. »

« J'imagine que ça pourrait marcher. Tu ferais ça avec tact ? »

« Evidemment. Tact, c'est mon deuxième prénom. »

Severus n'eut pas l'air convaincu.

« Ta fête d'anniversaire est bien sensée être ce soir, pas vrai ? »

Severus hocha la tête.

« J'ai été invité moi aussi, alors pourquoi ne pas tuer deux lièvres à la fois ? Pas littéralement, pour l'amour des cieux, » s'irrita-t-il en voyant l'air inquiet de Severus. « Je peux passer lui dire que tu seras en retard à cause d'un accident de potions, et, si elle semble suffisamment inquiète, je chercherai alors à savoir si ses intentions sont honorables. Après tout, je suis sûr que nous sommes parents, si l'on remonte assez loin dans nos arbres généalogiques, alors, il est quasiment de ma responsabilité de m'assurer que tu te ranges dans des conditions convenables.

« Ne sois pas stupide, » le tança Severus.

« C'est une moldue. Ils ont de drôles d'idées sur ce que nous les Sang Purs pouvons faire, crois-moi. Tu peux t'amuser pendant des heures en leur disant que se tenir debout dans le coin d'une pièce avec une fougère sur la tête est un rituel important, et qu'ils ne sont pas membres à part entière du Monde Magique avant qu'il ne l'aient accompli. Il ne te reste plus qu'à observer ensuite combien de temps il leur faut pour laisser tomber. Des gens bizarres. »

« Hermione n'est pas bizarre, » répliqua Severus, soudain frappé par l'envie qu'il avait de la voir. « Elle est jolie, et gentille, et drôle, et je veux me marier avec elle. »

« Alors laisse faire Tonton Lucius. »

« C'est ce que tu m'as dit la dernière fois, et regarde un peu où j'en suis. »

« Où tu en es, Severus ? Tu as passé plusieurs années à t'amuser sans compter, tu as un groupe d'amis qui gardent tes arrières et sont toujours prêts à te payer une tournée. Ensuite, tu as passé quelques années de repentir aux pieds de Dumbledore, et maintenant, tu as un boulot correct, un Ordre de Merlin première classe, et tout un choix de sorcières attirantes avec qui tu pourrais passer une heure ou deux, opportunité à laquelle tu as choisi de renoncer en te mariant. Alors arrête un peu de te plaindre. »

Severus cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, surpris. Il ne s'était jamais considéré comme particulièrement chanceux, mais quand on voyait les choses sous cet angle, il ne s'en était pas si mal sorti.

« J'imagine que tu as l'antidote sur toi ? »

« Comme si c'était mon genre de prendre une potion sans avoir l'antidote sous la main, » répliqua Severus.

« Bien. Tu restes là. Ne fais rien avant que je ne revienne. Une fois que j'aurai échangé quelques mots avec Hermione, nous serons mieux placés pour discuter de notre prochain mouvement. »

Lucius attrapa la poudre de Cheminette et disparut avant que Severus n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Il s'assit sur le canapé pour attendre les nouvelles. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Réunir Lucius et une fille de moldus, c'était risquer les problèmes. Réunir Lucius et Hermione, c'était courir à la catastrophe.


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire de shiv5468. Merci de voyager sur une traduction benebu…_

**Chapitre cinq**

Normalement, Lucius était un homme très prudent. Il croyait également au plus profond de lui-même à la supériorité des Sang-Purs.

Dommage.

Il avait aussi tendance à sous-estimer le cynisme du sorcier moyen, et à penser que tout le monde prenait sa volonté de réhabilitation pour argent comptant.

Double dommage.

Il présumait, de plus, qu'Hermione, qui était prête à ignorer les transgressions de Severus (et de Smudger) en tant que Mangemorts, le regarderait du même œil indulgent. Il négligeait de prendre en compte dans ce calcul – probablement parce qu'il ne comprenait pas le concept – qu'Hermione aimait Severus (et Smudger) plus que lui-même.

Extrêmement dommage.

Il n'avait jamais pris au sérieux Drago quand il se plaignait de la brutalité féroce et de la sournoiserie de Granger.

Fatal.

Lucius passa d'abord par le Manoir Malefoy, émergeant de la cheminée directement dans sa chambre – quasiment la seule pièce du Manoir dans laquelle il pouvait avoir un minimum d'intimité. Il avait été tellement pressé de rejoindre Severus qu'il ne s'était pas encore habillé pour la soirée, erreur à laquelle il comptait bien remédier immédiatement. Si tout se passait bien, il y aurait une célébration ce soir, et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de ne pas se montrer à son avantage.

Il prit le temps de sélectionner les robes qui conviendraient pour une occasion relativement informelle – l'équivalent sorcier du 'casual chic' – tout en laissant bien entendre que celui qui les portait était un homme riche, de pouvoir, et surtout, de goût. Il se baigna dans des eaux parfumées (d'une fragrance masculine), se fit limer les ongles par un elfe de maison, et fit arranger artistiquement ses cheveux. Une queue de cheval stricte aurait été trop formelle, mais les laisser pendre librement aurait été trop aguicheur, alors il décida de les attacher d'un simple lien, pensant qu'une jeune femme séduisante aimerait peut-être les libérer plus tard dans la soirée.

Il admira son reflet : il n'y avait pas à dire, il était carrément splendide. Il tira une dernière fois sur les poignets de sa chemise, lissa un dernier pli, et s'apprêta à se lancer dans la bataille au profit de son ami. Il ne pensait pas avoir le moindre problème : cinq minutes avec lui, et Hermione serait prête à supplier pour épouser Severus.

&&&&

Hermione avait entrepris des préparatifs similaires, mais moins élaborés.

Elle aussi avait pris un bain, et s'était parfumée. Elle aussi avait choisi ses robes avec attention – rien de trop provoquant, ou les Gars seraient insupportables, mais quelque chose de subtilement suggestif. Elle avait choisi des sous-vêtements affriolants, dont elle pourrait parler en passant à Severus en début de soirée, afin de le laisser mijoter tranquillement pendant la fête.

Et elle avait aussi préparé de la Potion de Sobriété, pour qu'il puisse boire tant qu'il le voulait, en étant quand même capable de – hum – _'faire la fête'_ en rentrant.

Elle eut moins de succès avec ses cheveux.

Relevés ? Pas relevés ? Est-ce qu'elle devait les tresser, ou est-ce que c'était trop sévère ? Finalement, elle décida de les laisser libres. Severus disait qu'il les aimait comme ça, parce qu'il pouvait les caresser. Ce n'était pas la même chose que de passer ses doigts dedans – seul quelqu'un qui pouvait se permettre d'y perdre un doigt ou deux risquerait ça, mais il aimait en enrouler une boucle autour d'un de ses doigts, ou quelquefois y enfouir son nez quand il la prenait dans ses bras.

Bien. Les cheveux lâchés, donc.

Bon, maintenant qu'elle était là, sur son trente et un – d'accord, peut-être sur son trente et demie – où est-ce qu'il était, l'amour de sa vie ?

Elle se prépara une tasse de thé pour faire passer le temps. Severus avait tendance à être en retard. Harry disait que c'était un contrecoup de toutes ces entrées spectaculaires dans sa salle de classe, mais Hermione, elle, connaissait la véritable raison – jamais Severus ne se mettrait dans une situation dans laquelle il aurait à supporter l'anxiété de savoir si on ne lui avait pas posé un lapin ou joué un tour d'une façon ou d'une autre. Peut-être que dans une dizaine d'année environ, il commencerait à croire qu'elle allait venir, mais en attendant, elle devait faire avec, et prétendre qu'ils partaient dix minutes plus tôt que l'horaire réellement prévu.

En général, c'était suffisant pour qu'il soit là à l'heure, mais aujourd'hui il semblait être plus en retard encore que d'habitude.

Une fois les dix minutes passées, elle ne put retenir son irritation. Elle reposa sa tasse dans un cliquètement audible. Dix minutes plus tard, elle tapotait le bras du fauteuil du bout des doigts, impatiente. Dix minutes encore, et elle se mit à faire les cent pas devant la cheminée, fulminant contre l'impolitesse des hommes. Le temps qu'une autre demi-heure s'écoule, elle commença à se faire du mauvais sang.

S'il était en retard, c'était parce qu'il se passait quelque chose. Hermione avait lu beaucoup de livres, et avait une imagination fertile, qui travaillait à plein pour lui fournir des explications possibles de l'absence de Severus.

Peut-être qu'il avait été attaqué ? Sauf que la plupart des Mangemorts qui n'étaient pas enfermés à Azkaban avaient déjà été invités à la fête. Peut-être qu'il avait eu un accident de Potions ? C'était plus probable, mais dans ce cas, pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'avait pas envoyé de hibou, ou passé un coup de cheminée ? C'était un accident grave, et il avait été emmené à Sainte-Mangouste, inconscient, ou trop occupé à hurler de douleur pour penser à mentionner qu'il devait sortir ce soir.

Mais certainement que quelqu'un l'aurait prévenue s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? Le fait qu'ils soient ensemble était loin d'être un secret – la Gazette du Sorcier portait un intérêt malsain à leur relation, et tenait régulièrement ses lecteurs informés de leurs moindres faits et gestes.

On frappa à la porte et son cœur fit un bond. Ça y était – les Aurors, ou quelqu'un de Sainte-Mangouste, venaient lui annoncer la terrible nouvelle.

_Allez, arrête un peu_, se dit-elle. _Il a probablement dû aller boire un verre avec Smudger, finalement en boire plusieurs, et il ne parvient plus à trouver la serrure. Ou alors, c'est un témoin de Jéhovah._

Si c'est le cas, il va vraiment regretter d'avoir choisi la mauvaise maison ce soir.

Elle ouvrit la porte, prête à sortir à la personne qu'elle trouverait une engueulade dont elle se souviendrait toute sa vie. Elle ne s'attendait pas à voir Lucius Malefoy se tenir là, l'air d'un adolescent venu chercher sa petite amie pour leur premier rendez-vous.

« Bonsoir, » dit-il, avec ce demi-sourire supérieur qui sur Severus était sexy à se damner, mais sur Lucius n'était que fier et arrogant.

Le choc la rendit immobile et muette pendant un instant, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se souvienne de ses bonnes manières et le fasse entrer. « Severus n'est pas là, j'en ai bien peur, mais vous pouvez l'attendre ici le temps qu'il arrive. » Elle avait débité cette formule toute faite, persuadée que Lucius déclinerait l'invitation – jamais il n'avait franchi le seuil de leur maison depuis qu'elle habitait avec Severus – et conviendrait de les rejoindre au Pub plus tard.

Elle fut plus que surprise quand il entra, donnant toute indication qu'il comptait se mettre à l'aise. Surprise, et rien qu'un peu inquiète ; elle passa mentalement en revue la liste des substantielles protections magiques de la maison – qui avaient été mises en place plus par crainte des élèves aux envies de vengeance que par peur des Mangemorts – tout en essayant de comprendre ce que Lucius pouvait bien avoir en tête.

Elle ne parvint pas à trouver ce qu'il pourrait bien lui vouloir, à part la Chose Evidente, qu'il semblait vouloir obtenir de toutes les moldues, mais dans son cas la Chose Evidente était plutôt Improbable, à la fois parce qu'elle n'était pas son type – elle avait un cerveau – et parce que Severus n'était pas du genre à partager, et avait un sale caractère.

« Est-ce que je peux vous offrir une tasse de thé ? » demanda-t-elle poliment, lui faisant signe qu'il pouvait s'asseoir.

Lucius mourait de soif, mais déclina son offre afin d'en venir aux choses sérieuses le plus vite possible. C'était difficile de trouver comment aborder ce sujet délicat du mariage. Il aurait eu tendance, par habitude, à tourner autour du pot aussi longtemps de possible, mais Hermione avait tendance à préférer les explications claires et directes, alors il se disait que ses précautions langagières ne seraient que perte de temps avec elle. Il faudrait qu'il trouve un juste milieu entre lui poser franchement la question, et faire d'énormes allusions.

« J'ai cru comprendre que vous organisiez une fête pour l'anniversaire de Severus ce soir ? » proposa-t-il comme gambit d'ouverture. Ce n'était pas sujet à controverse, et ça lui permettrait d'en venir au sujet de l'âge de Severus progressivement.

« Oui. »

Ce n'était pas vraiment encourageant, pensa-t-il. « Severus va avoir quarante ans. C'est un cap difficile pour un sorcier, sous de nombreux angles. »

« Vraiment ? »

« C'est un moment où il doit réfléchir à ce qu'il veut vraiment de la vie, au chemin qu'il doit prendre, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. » Hermione, c'était évident, ne voyait pas du tout ce qu'il voulait dire, et il commençait à se demander si elle était vraiment aussi intelligente que ce qu'on disait.

Il essaya de nouveau. « Severus semble vraiment beaucoup tenir à vous, vraiment, vraiment beaucoup. »

« C'est le cas, en effet. »

« Je peux tout à fait comprendre pourquoi. » C'était faux, mais ce n'était pas vraiment la chose à dire.

Hermione était stupéfaite. Peut-être que Lucius était là pour la Chose Evidente, après tout. « Euh, merci, je suis flattée, » balbutia-t-elle prudemment, vérifiant que sa baguette était à portée de main.

« Après tout, vous êtes une sorcière attirante et intelligente, pleine de qualités. » Hermione n'était pas vraiment son idée d'une partie de plaisir, et il avait du mal à l'imaginer alanguie sur un sofa, le corps voilé de la soie la plus fine, débitant des paroles subtilement suggestives. Il pouvait à la limite l'imaginer se montrant énergique et enthousiaste, ce qu'il trouverait plutôt fatigant, mais que Severus apprécierait certainement. Il était connaisseur en matière de femmes ; Severus avait si peu d'expérience qu'il se contentait avec reconnaissance de la moindre miette qu'il pouvait récupérer.

Severus lui dirait sans doute que c'était parce qu'il se faisait trop vieux qu'il préférait cette approche plus raffinée, et qu'il n'avait tout simplement plus suffisamment d'énergie pour se montrer à la hauteur d'Hermione. En privé, Lucius aurait pu admettre que Severus avait raison, mais jamais en public.

Hermione attendait que Lucius continue sur cette ligne de pensée avec un malaise grandissant. Il semblait être en train de la déshabiller du regard : ses yeux restaient bien trop longtemps fixés sur sa poitrine. Elle espérait que Severus serait bientôt à la maison pour venir à son secours avant qu'elle n'aie besoin de se mettre en colère et de jeter des sorts.

« La crème des sorcières, » continua Lucius, toujours perdu dans des souvenirs agréables de sa soirée de la veille.

« Je me demande quand Severus va bien pouvoir arriver ? »

« Oh, j'ai bien peur que Severus n'ait eu un petit accident. » Lucius lui adressa un sourire rassurant. « Il ne sera pas là d'ici un bout de temps, j'en ai bien peur – s'il peut venir. »

Hermione avait vu des crocodiles sourire de façon plus rassurante. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de sous-entendre ? S'il avait touché ne serait-ce qu'un cheveu de Severus… « Quel genre d'accident ? »

« Eh bien, c'est pour ça que je suis venu, en fait. J'aurais besoin que vous fassiez quelque chose pour moi… » Lucius était sur le point d'ajouter qu'il voulait qu'elle lui indique ce qu'elle pensait d'un projet matrimonial, mais fut malencontreusement interrompu en voyant apparaître une baguette, et en l'entendant lancer un Petrificus Totalis d'une voix assurée.

Vraiment ! Est-ce que c'était une façon de traiter un invité ? Il avait toujours su que les enfants de moldus n'avaient pas de manières, mais ça en devenait carrément ridicule.

« Bien, espèce de petit saligaud. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de Severus ? Allez, parle ! » Hermione agitait sa baguette, l'air menaçant, essayant de garder son calme malgré sa panique grandissante.

Lucius essaya de transmettre par la simple force de sa pensée qu'il n'avait rien fait à Severus, et qu'il se contentait d'agir en tant qu'ambassadeur, et s'il-vous-plaît-Miss-ne-me-faites-pas-de-mal – ou tout du moins, qu'il ne servait à rien de poser des questions aux gens quand ils étaient incapables de bouger ou de parler.

Hermione le fixait, l'air mauvais.

Lucius ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que d'espérer que personne n'entende jamais parler de cette débâcle. C'était uniquement de sa faute, il devait le reconnaître. Pour une fois dans sa vie il avait essayé de faire quelque chose de bien, mais sa réputation ne survivrait jamais à une telle indignité. Depuis vingt ans, une éternité, il traitait avec des individus louches, et qui le mettait à terre ? Une fillette.

Hermione reprit le contrôle de ses facultés, et libéra la tête de Lucius du sort qui l'immobilisait. « Où est Severus ? » répéta-t-elle.

« Mais pourquoi vous m'avez fait ça ? » baragouina Lucius.

« Où est Severus ? »

« C'est la dernière fois que j'essaie de donner un coup de main à quelqu'un. La prochaine fois que Severus veut faire une demande en mariage, il n'aura qu'à se débrouiller tout seul. »

« Une demande en mariage ? » répéta Hermione, se laissant retomber sur le canapé, tout en gardant néanmoins sa baguette pointée sur Lucius. Après tout, ça pouvait toujours être une ruse de sa part.

« Une demande en mariage, » confirma-t-il. « Maintenant, dites-moi que vous êtes prête à répondre 'oui', ce que je crois pouvoir déduire de votre réaction quelque peu excessive, et ensuite vous pourrez aller le lui répéter en personne. »

« Oh mon Dieu. C'est pour ça qu'il se conduisait si bizarrement ? »

« Severus se conduit toujours bizarrement. Je ne me suis pas rendu compte qu'il se conduisait de façon plus bizarre que d'habitude, même si j'admets que prendre cette potion de jouvence était peut-être aller un peu loin. » Lucius avait perdu tout intérêt pour le tact et la subtilité. Il voulait simplement en finir au plus vite, afin de pouvoir se retrouver dès que possible avec un verre à la main, et une poitrine accueillante contre laquelle appuyer la tête pendant qu'il ressassait ses malheurs.

« Severus n'est pas bizarre, » répondit-elle vivement, prête à prendre sa défense avant d'avoir correctement assimilé le reste de la phrase, et d'abandonner le sujet qui était de toute façon indéfendable. « Une potion de jouvence ? Quel âge a-t-il ? »

« Dix-sept ans, pour autant que j'aie pu en juger. » Lucius était assez grognon maintenant. Il lui avait dit ce qui était arrivé à Severus, et elle le retenait toujours prisonnier. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez elle ?

« Il n'est pas coincé à cet âge, si ? »

Lucius dût admettre qu'Hermione avait tendance à se concentrer sur les points important – du moins de son point de vue à elle – pour lui, être libéré apparaissait un peu plus haut sur la liste. « Est-ce que je pourrais vous demander d'avoir l'obligeance de me libérer ? » demanda-t-il, chaque syllabe dégoulinante de venin.

« Ah, » répondit Hermione. « C'est là que ça se complique, non ? »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » Le ton de Lucius aurait à lui seul résolu le problème du réchauffement de la planète.

« Eh bien, je viens de vous lancer un sort, chose dont vous pourriez avoir pris ombrage. Dans ce cas, vous libérer n'est pas vraiment la solution la plus raisonnable du monde, si ? » Hermione se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

« Miss Granger, » répliqua Lucius. « Aujourd'hui n'est jamais arrivé. Si c'était arrivé, je serais obligé de vous pourchasser et de vous faire souffrir. Mais comme rien n'est arrivé, ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Si, toutefois, j'apprenais d'autres sources que c'était arrivé, dans ce cas vous aurez des ennuis qui rendront en perspective les cinq dernières années totalement insignifiantes. Est-ce que nous nous comprenons bien ? »

« Bien sûr, jamais une telle chose ne pourrait se produire, » convint-elle. « Mais si ça s'était produit, vous pourriez toujours dire que c'était une sorte de compliment. Après tout, si vous n'étiez pas un homme dangereux et diaboliquement rusé, alors les choses de ce genre n'auraient pas la moindre raison de ne pas vous arriver. »

Lucius concéda ce point d'une inclinaison de la tête, et décida d'accepter le compliment, aussi détourné qu'il soit.

« Et vous avez accepté de m'aider à résoudre mes petits problèmes conjugaux, pas vrai ? » demanda-t-il, d'un ton qui ne lui permettrait pas de répondre autrement que par oui.

Hermione hocha la tête, puis, prenant une profonde inspiration, annula le Petrificus. Prudemment, soucieux de ne pas provoquer une autre attaque sur sa personne, Lucius se leva de son fauteuil. « Je vous emmène voir Severus, d'accord ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je vous en prie, » répondit-elle, de ce ton exagérément poli qu'emploient les gens quand ils viennent de commettre un faux pas d'une proportion monumentale.

Saisissant une poignée de poudre de Cheminette, il annonça la destination d'un ton clair, et fit signe à Hermione de passer devant. Hors de question qu'il la laisse rester dans son dos. Il la suivit rapidement.

La première chose que vit Hermione en sortant de la cheminée fut la silhouette sombre dessinée par les robes de Severus, toujours assis sur le canapé, la tête entre ses mains.

« Severus ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « Tu es là. Je me suis fait un sang d'encre. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Qu'est-ce que tu es allé trafiquer avec tes potions, encore ? » Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, mais se précipita vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras, comme elle le pouvait.

Sa réponse, aussi étouffée qu'elle soit, il la donna aux cheveux d'Hermione. C'était un charabia incompréhensible, dans lequel elle crut distinguer le mot 'mariage'.

« Tu n'es qu'un idiot, » répondit-elle. « Evidemment que je veux t'épouser. »

Rassuré sur ce point, il exprima son appréciation en la prenant dans ses bras de façon plus confortable afin de l'embrasser avec enthousiasme.

Lucius les observa d'un air désapprobateur et, quand il fut clair qu'ils ne comptaient pas reprendre leur souffle dans l'immédiat, toussota impatiemment. « C'est quand vous voulez les enfants… »

Ils continuèrent pendant encore quelques minutes, mais finalement le risque d'asphyxie réussit là où la pudeur avait échoué, et ils s'éloignèrent à une distance plus socialement acceptable. Severus soupira. « J'imagine que je ferais mieux de prendre l'antidote, maintenant. »

« Attends… Ce n'est pas la peine de se précipiter, je crois que j'ai une meilleure idée, » dit Hermione, avec un grand sourire. « Ce serait vraiment dommage de ne pas profiter d'une potion que tu t'es donné le mal de préparer, tu ne trouves pas ? »

« A quoi est-ce que tu penses ? » demanda Severus – il n'avait peut-être que dix-sept ans, mais il n'avait pas perdu tout instinct de conservation.

« Est-ce que tu n'avais pas envie de revivre la jeunesse insouciante que tu n'as jamais eue ? »

« Ça, c'est une idée qui me semble vraiment inspirée, » approuva Lucius.

« Et c'est loin d'être la seule bonne idée que j'aie eue, » affirma Hermione, contente d'elle.

« Hermione a toujours des tonnes de bonnes idées, » intervint Severus, d'un ton énamouré.

Lucius prit mentalement note de ne jamais laisser Hermione et Narcissa se retrouver ensemble dans la même pièce, dans la mesure du possible – les bonnes idées et une ambition sans limites ne seraient certainement pas une combinaison heureuse. En fait, il faudrait qu'il trouve un moyen d'empêcher la jeune Hermione de s'impliquer de près ou de loin dans la politique : en dix ans, elle débarrasserait le Monde Magique de sa corruption et ses détournements de fonds, et lui, que lui resterait-il ? Il y avait une limite au temps qu'on pouvait passer au lit, et comploter passait agréablement le temps entre le déjeuner et le dîner.

Cette décision ne fut que trop confirmée quand Hermione lui exposa sa dernière idée brillante – comment faire sortir Narcissa de sa vie sans le moindre bobo ; clairement, elle était très dangereuse.

Pauvre vieux Severus.


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer : non, ce n'est pas un chapitre pirate que j'ai écrit moi-même. L'histoire est toujours de shiv5468, et de toute façon les personnages sont de JK Rowling, alors…_

**Chapitre six**

Le pauvre jeune Severus se rendit compte que d'avoir dix-sept ans était beaucoup plus marrant que ce qu'il aurait cru. Maintenant qu'il s'était assuré qu'Hermione resterait avec lui, la question la plus compliquée à laquelle il devait réfléchir, c'était '_qu'est-ce que tu veux boire ?_', et finalement, c'était assez amusant.

Les jeunes de dix-sept ans pensaient que goûter ce qu'il y avait dans chacune des bouteilles derrière le bar était une bonne idée, même si certaines boissons étaient vertes. _Surtout_ si certaines boissons étaient vertes.

Les jeunes de dix-sept ans pouvaient s'asseoir dans un coin pendant leur fête d'anniversaire avec une jolie fille et la peloter. Son jeune lui-même se satisfaisait étrangement de ces caresses, malgré le cocktail enivrant d'hormones qui courait dans ses veines. Il pensait que de poser la main sur le sein d'une fille, c'était vraiment faire preuve de culot.

Et puis, il était avec une femme plus vieille que lui, ce qui voulait forcément dire qu'il était charmant et sophistiqué.

Il était vaguement conscient que la fête continuait autour de lui – il entendait des cris étouffés, qui signifiaient certainement que Smudger jouait à nouveau aux fléchettes – et soudain, quelqu'un monta le son de la musique. A un moment, il fut même séparé de son Hermione, quand Smudger l'entraîna pour danser avec elle sur des pas qui ne ressemblaient en rien à la valse élégante qu'il avait eu tant de mal à apprendre pour les bals de l'école.

Ça avait l'air marrant, alors il décida d'essayer lui aussi. Il était doué. Il le savait, parce que les gens l'applaudissaient. Et puis, il se retrouva sur une table avec Lucius et Hermione, et ils dansaient encore, et quelqu'un lui fit passer un autre verre, c'était sympa, et ils dansaient toujours.

Ils dansaient si bien que tout le monde se mit à danser autour.

Et puis il y eut d'autres verres, et quelqu'un qui lui posait des questions, mais il ne savait pas répondre, et se contenta de sourire d'un air idiot, mais ce n'était rien, le questionneur s'en allait.

Et ensuite, il se retrouva dans le noir, et il eut froid, mais il y eut plein de jolies lumières et de sifflements.

Après, il retrouva sa vieille amie la porte, et il eut chaud, trop chaud, mais une gentille jeune fille l'aida à se déshabiller, alors tout allait bien, même si son lit était un peu plus bancal que dans ses souvenirs.

La jeune fille lui donna encore quelque chose à boire, et les brumes alcooliques se dissipèrent suffisamment pour qu'il puisse se souvenir de comment elle s'appelait, comment lui s'appelait, et ce qu'il était supposé faire avec cette charmante demoiselle.

La combinaison de l'énergie de ses dix-sept ans et de l'expérience de ses quarante se révéla très, très réussie. Plusieurs fois. Et, puisqu'il n'avait plus mal au dos, dans de nombreuses positions.

&&&&&

Lucius s'assit à la table du petit-déjeuner très tôt. Ce n'était pas un effort surhumain, étant donnée sa gueule de bois carabinée, et le faible nombre d'heures de sommeil qu'il avait comptabilisées cette nuit – en fait, il n'avait pas encore tout à fait dessaoulé, et il n'avait retrouvé ni son lit, ni celui de personne d'autre d'ailleurs.

Il avait une assiette pleine, il avait le journal du matin, et sa femme n'était pas encore là. Par ce petit matin d'hiver, dans les rayons du soleil qui filtraient à travers les rideaux, il se sentait particulièrement heureux de vivre, et attendait avec impatience le reste de sa vie, qui commencerait environ un quart d'heure après que Narcissa ait fait son apparition.

En attendant, il parcourut le journal, s'arrêtant plus particulièrement sur le reportage à sensation qui parlait de troubles dans le Chemin de Traverse la veille au soir :

_Aux environs de deux heures trente cette nuit, les Aurors ont été appelés pour régler un problème de tapage nocturne dans un Pub à proximité du Chemin de Traverse. Apparemment, un groupe de jeunes gens – tous vêtus de noir – se comportaient de façon tout à fait scandaleuse, et les choses ont tellement dégénéré qu'il a fallu intervenir. On a retrouvé le propriétaire de l'établissement, un moldu, errant dans les rues et marmonnant quelque chose à propos de gens qui rajeunissaient. Son témoignage visuel a permis d'établir que de grandes quantités d'alcool avaient été ingurgitées._

_Comme il arrive si fréquemment dans la jeunesse aujourd'hui, cette consommation d'alcool a provoqué des conduites inconvenantes. Des témoins parlent de danse effrénée sur les tables au son de musique moldue, dans laquelle des hommes et des femmes se sont donnés en spectacle d'une façon digne de l'Allée des Embrumes._

_Des rumeurs, non confirmées encore, parlent d'une jeune Auror retenue en otage, retrouvée plus tard dans les rues dans un état de confusion, et qui se remet en ce moment de l'intoxication qu'elle a subi d'un breuvage nocif appelé un 'Blo di Mari' qu'elle aurait été forcée de boire._

_Au moment où les Aurors sont arrivés, les jeunes gens ont fui, laissant derrière eux un groupe de Sorciers respectables qui faisaient de leur mieux pour éviter que cette terrible situation se détériore plus avant. Notre journaliste, qui est rapidement arrivé sur les lieux, a pu obtenir une interview d'Hermione Granger – amie du célèbre Harry Potter – qui était tellement traumatisée par les événements de la soirée qu'elle n'a pas pu en parler. Elle a cependant confirmé à la Gazette du Sorcier qu'elle était bel et bien fiancée au Professeur Snape._

_Tous les détails sur la noce à venir pages 3, 4, et 5._

_En page 8, notre dossier sur la Décadence de la Jeunesse aujourd'hui. Que peut-on faire ? Pouvons-nous apprendre quelque chose des moldus à ce sujet ? Et ce sort d'ASBO, qu'est-ce que c'est, au juste ? (1)_

&&&&&&

Lucius eut un rictus amusé. Le journal était loin de décrire combien la fête de la veille avait été réussie. Ils ne parlaient même pas de la Partie de Fléchette.

Même lui avait choisi de revisiter sa jeunesse perdue, et il l'avait passée de façon plus profitable et plus sage que la première fois. C'était ça qu'ils auraient dû faire quand ils étaient des adolescents, au lieu de gamberger pour trouver un moyen de ne pas accomplir la quelconque mission que ce déséquilibré de Voldemort leur avait confiée.

Ils avaient bu plus d'alcool en une nuit qu'il n'aurait cru humainement possible – sauf Severus, qui avait passé sa soirée dans un fauteuil métamorphosé à la hâte, Hermione sur ses genoux.

Des sortilèges de protections avaient été érigés, et Smudger et Lucius s'étaient engagés dans un duel à mort aux fléchettes, qui avait dégénéré quand ils avaient collé des portraits de Dumbledore et de Fudge sur la cible, pour voir s'ils parvenaient à viser les yeux.

Tonks, qui lui avait toujours semblé manquer un peu d'humour, s'était immensément décoincée, et avait été l'inspiratrice de la chenille qui s'était glissée hors de leur pub habituel, pour remonter gaiement le Chemin de Traverse vers un autre Pub, et une autre tournée générale.

La beuverie ne s'était terminée que quand les Aurors avaient été prévenus par un vieux con présent sur les lieux – Lucius avait son nom, et s'assurerait qu'il regrette cette décision – et ils n'avaient eu que quinze minutes de délai pour prendre l'antidote.

Le temps que les Aurors arrivent, les Gars étaient tranquillement assis dans un coin, jouant aux dominos et se lamentant tranquillement sur le comportement de la jeunesse. Severus, qui avait gardé ses dix-sept ans, et qui souriait comme un idiot, avait été calé entre deux Gars, afin qu'il reste vertical. Les Aurors avaient cru l'histoire qu'on leur avait servie : c'était un neveu de Snape, qui était venu passer la soirée avec les amis de son oncle, et il était un peu simple d'esprit.

Ça avait été vraiment dommage de se séparer aussi tôt – à peine quatre heures du matin – mais Severus ne paraissait pas spécialement contrarié de se retrouver traîné à la maison par Hermione.

Lucius espérait seulement que le pauvre était toujours en un seul morceau ce matin.

La soudaine froideur de l'air augura l'arrivée de sa femme.

« Bonjour, Lucius, » dit-elle, prenant place en face de lui. Un Elfe de Maison lui apporta son petit-déjeuner habituel, un toast mince et une tasse de café très noir et très fort. Elle fronça le nez, dégoûtée à la vue des restes du petit-déjeuner de Lucius.

« Narcissa mon amour, » répliqua-t-il. « Est-ce que tu aimerais que je fasse de toi la femme la plus heureuse du monde ? »

« Est-ce que tu veux encore parler de divorce, Lucius ? » demanda-t-elle hargneusement. « Je serais ravie d'accepter, pour un certain prix. »

Lucius lui fit un grand sourire – ce qui déconcerta Narcissa – et sortit une fiole de sa poche. « Tu te souviens de m'avoir dit encore et encore que si tu pouvais remonter dans le temps, jamais tu ne m'épouserais ? J'ai là ta chance de me le prouver. Avec cette potion, je peux te rajeunir de vingt ans. »

Narcissa le dévisagea.

« Tout ce que je demande en échange, c'est un divorce. Tu peux garder la propriété en France, et disons, 10 pour cent du contenu du coffre des Malefoy. » _Enfin, de celui qu'elle connaissait_.

« J'ai droit à la moitié, » affirma-t-elle sèchement.

« C'est vrai. » Il ne dit rien de plus, mais continua à faire osciller la fiole sous ses yeux.

« Très bien, » se décida-t-elle soudain. « Demande à ton avocat de préparer les papiers, et je les signerai – une fois que mon avocat aura eu une chance de les relire. »

« Disons, pour dans une semaine, mon amour ? »

Narcissa acquiesça, avant d'emporter son toast et son café dans une autre pièce, impatiente de commencer à organiser sa nouvelle vie. Lucius soupçonna que son accord si facile signifiait qu'elle avait trouvé un moyen de piquer dans la caisse, mais il était prêt à fermer les yeux, plutôt que de devoir affronter dix autres années d'enfer.

Il prit un morceau de parchemin sur la desserte, et griffonna un mot à Severus.

_Tu pourras dire à ta fiancée que son plan a fonctionné, et que nous sommes quittes maintenant. Bonne chance pour le futur – tu en auras besoin._

La réponse lui arriva par hibou, quarante minutes plus tard.

_J'ai déjà eu beaucoup, beaucoup de 'chance'. Plusieurs fois hier soir, et encore ce matin. Tous les adolescents n'ont pas de problèmes de performances… Ça te dirait d'être témoin ?_

Et plus bas, d'une autre écriture :

_Essayez de vous souvenir que, si le témoin est supposé coucher avec une demoiselle d'honneur, ça se limite à une seule à la fois._

Ça par exemple, c'était une idée… Lucius réajusta sa poche de glace, et s'assoupit, se demandant qui avait des chances d'être demoiselle d'honneur, et s'il parviendrait à convaincre Hermione qu'il lui en fallait vraiment trois.

**FIN** (_de la deuxième partie, ne me regardez pas comme ça vous me faites peur._)

&&&&&&&

_…parce qu'il y a une troisième partie. Et cette fois-ci, je ne vais même pas essayer de prétendre que je fais une pause entre les deux. Satisfaits ? benebu_

_(1) ASBO, AntiSocial Behaviour Order. Une charmante particularité anglaise, qui permet à un tribunal de menacer de prison quelqu'un qui se conduit régulièrement de façon à 'troubler l'ordre public', sans pour autant faire quoi que ce soit d'illégal en soi. Y'a pas que les sorciers anglais que ça laisse perplexes…_


End file.
